Time Changers
by littlebunny48
Summary: Ginny goes back in time! but what time era? Bad at summury but i promise its good and also my first story (NOT BETA)
1. Chapter 1

**Going Back Without Knowing**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay Ginny go on now." Mrs. Weasley said

Ginny started to run ready to hit the wall then made it through. She turned her trolley and saw the Hogwarts Express. Ginny waited for her parents, Ron, and Harry but never came then inductor came and took her luggage and put it on the train. She got on and still didn't see any of the four. She got on and found one empty compartment thinking that George, Fred or even Percy was looking for her. She looked out of the window looking for her parents but still noting. The door swung open and a red head girl with emerald eyes just like Harrys' but she was –_is_- crying she didn't even notice Ginny and put her head to the window then four more people came is most likely boys. One looked like Harry, kinda, but his eyes were hazel, another had bushy black hair very handsome, another had sandy hair, scares on his face, and blue eyes, the last one had brown hair and brown eyes and looked kinda nervous. They all ignored the girls then the trains started to leave the station Ginny laid back to her seat and sighed. _Where are they?_ She thought and then noticed that they were late getting here.

"Um … excuse me?" Ginny said shyly.

"Yes." All boys said in unison but the girl.

"I was wondering do any of you take the pass way from London to Hogwarts Express." She asked.

"I do." The sandy hair and black bushy boy said.

"Good I was wondering what happens if you missed to get to Hogwarts Express at 11 o'clock?"

"Well the pass way will get blocked and miss the train. Why?" the Boy with sandy hair said

"No just wondering." _Maybe that's why but what about Percy or Fred and George they should have looked for me?_

"Are you positive?" The one that looked like Harry.

"Yeah."

"Hey, are you a muggel born?" the bushy boy said.

"A muggel born-"she was about to yell at him but the red hair spoke up "It means that you were born with non-magic family."

"Uh … I Know what It mean" Ginny said kindly with a smile and she returned to the boy "But you Moron!" she looked back at the bushy hair "Do I look like a Muggel Born."

"I was just wondering because all Witches and Wizards know that."

"Well, I'll have you know my family was never late that's why I asked you idiot." She gave him a dirty look and looked out the window.

Then another boy came in his hair black and eyes as well and sat next to the other red hair the other boys ignored him as well. I thought the boy was kinda cute, well all the boys that were in the compartment. Ginny didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but they were in front of her so she looked out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you." The girl said

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-"but stopped himself then said "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Ginny saw her nod on the reflection one the window.

"You better be in Slytherin." The boy said

"Slytherin?" The boy that looked like Harry said Ginny turned and looked at him. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you." He said to the boys.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." The boy with bushy hair said.

"Blamey and I thought you seemed all right."

He grinned and said "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy that sat next to the girl made a small disparaging noise and the boy turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No," the boy said "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing you're neither?" The boy with busy hair said, and the boy laughed, the nervous kid smirked, and the sandy hair boy tried to hide the grin.

"Shut up you gits!" Ginny shouted and everyone looked at her. "It doesn't matter what house you are in. I swear you're like my brothers." She was about to walk out when she turned "you two coming."

"Yeah." The girl and the boy beside her said. They got up and followed her out then Ginny stopped and looked back "OH one more thing." She pulled out her wand and pointed at the boy that looked like harry and the bushy hair boy and hex then with Bat-Boggy. And all three burst in laughter and went to another compartment that was empty.

"That was brilliant." The boy said.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed.

"Where did you learn that?" the girl said.

"My twin brothers, their the pranksters of the family and they told me how to hex people. Oh, by the way my name is Ginny."

"I'm Lily." The girl said.

"And I'm Severus." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you. So, is this your first year?"

"Yup!" They both said

They started talking about Hogwarts and the seeing if they had any classes and pretty much only DADA, History of Magic, Potions, And Flying lesson. They talked for hours not even knowing what time they got there until the train stopped. They got off and followed a huge man named Hagrid. Ginny liked him right away; she heard stories of him from her brothers'. Severus poked hers and Lily's' shoulder when they turned to see what he wanted. He pointed at the four boys on the train and they notice that the two, that Ginny hexed, still had Bat-Boggy on their hair and the trio started to laugh. They got on the boats and arrived at Hogwarts. They got off the boats and went to the Great Halls. A teacher that informed her as Professor McGonagall lead in and the trio were getting exited. The professor told them what she was going to do and then called names.

"Remus Lupin," a boy with sandy hair got up and sat on the stool and then Sorting Hat shouted "Griffendor!" and went to the cheering table. "Victoria Heflin," a girl with bushy brown hair got up and put the hat on "Huffelpuff!" and went to the table. And so on until Lily got called. "Lily Evans!" She got on the stool nervous and the hat was put on and the hat shouted "Griffendor!" Severus was upset but Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Severus were still friends no matter what house we are in." Ginny said and Severus gave her a smile.

"Severus Snape!" Ginny was shocked of the last name she remembered that Snape was the Potion teacher and hated Griffendors. She saw Severus going to the Stool and then the Sorting Hat Shouted "Slytherin!" And he went to his table. Next was the nervous boy from the train whose name was Peter Pettigrew and he was on Griffendor as well. And so on then Ginny learned the boys she hexed Sirius Black and James Potter. But when she heard Potter she thought it was wired Harry was the only one that was a Potter she looked at the Griffendor table looking for her brothers or Harry but nothing and started to get scared until she was the last person to be called.

"Ginny Vow!" Ginny stood there thinking that she got the wrong name. "Come on Miss Vow don't keep us waiting." She got up and signed her to come close.

"Professor I'm not Vow I'm Ginny Weasley." She whispers.

"That's impossible there's no Weasley here only one Graduated two years ago." She whispered backed.

"No Percy, Fred and George, and Ron go her?"

She looked at her and whispered "Don't worry let us put you in your house and later we will talk." She nodded and sat down the Sorting Hat shouted "Griffindor!" Ginny made her way to sit next to Lily. Then the Head Master, Dumbledore, introduced himself and told them where they shouldn't go and then there fest started. Everyone was talking and when everyone was done Dumbledore ordered the Prefects the show the First year where there Commons room was. When they got out of the Great Hall Professor McGonagall got Ginny to follow her. She told Lily she'll be back and then the Two that she Hexed started oohing her like she was getting in trouble for hexing them. They went to Dumbledore office. McGonagall open the door and Ginny went in and shut it and the both walked to Dumbledore desk.

"Miss Weasley isn't it that what you told McGonagall." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." She said

"Then why does it says your Miss Vow?"

"I don't know sir"

"This is strange the last Weasley Graduated two years ago?" McGonagall said.

"Yes that is strange." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT!?" Ginny shouted. "I'm sorry sir, but like I told Professor McGonagall there has to be a mistake there is still Percy, George and Fred, and Ron. There my brothers. Why aren't they here? Where's Harry even?"

"What are you talking there are no more Wesley's here?" McGonagall said.

"But that's impossible." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley who are you Parents?" Dumbledore asked.

"Author and Molly Weasley." She said.

"Hmm, very interesting it looks like you went back to the past Miss Weasley."

"What?!" Ginny was shocked "That can't be I meam this is 1992 isn't it?"

"No Miss Weasley this is 1971."

"But how? When?" Ginny said looking more shocked than ever.

"We don't know Miss Weasley for now you have to be Miss Vow and if we don't figure out something then you stay here for the time being we promise we will do anything to get you back to your own time."

Ginny nodded "But Professor what should I do in the meantime just fake everything that happen. Can't I at least tell my friends?"

"No Miss Weasley lets not." Ginny nodded and left with Professor McGonagall she showed her where the common room was and told her the Password.

Ginny enter the Commons room she felt somewhat like home. "Ginny!" Lily called out by the fireplace. Ginny went to her and sat next to her by the fire place.

"What happen?" Lily asked.

"Don't tell me you already got detention, Vow." Ginny and Lilly looked behind them and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"No I didn't, Potter." She sneered at him. "Better get out of my way before I Hex you again."

Then the boys went running to their dorm but James stopped from the balcony that made a view at commons lounge and said "Hey Evans want to go out some time?" he smiled like an idiot then Ginny and Lily took out their wands and pointed it at James. He got sacred and started running to his dorm. The girls started to laugh. They started to get tired and went to their room. Their roommates where already there. Their named was Alice, Marline, and Elena. They got along just fine. There three girls went to bed while Ginny and Lily stayed up to talk. Until Lily got tired and went to bed. Ginny went to her trunk to take her diary she found but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lily asked.

"My dairy I wonder if I dropped it when I went through the tunnel? Oh well it doesn't matter I had nothing written in it." And Ginny went to bed.

**A/N: Okay so I am going to tell what happen to the Tom's Diary later in the chapter probely like some when Chapter 4 and up still not sure. Oh, one more thing I do not own Harry Potter Besides the ppl I made up.**


	2. First Day In The Past

**Chapter 2**

**First day of the Past**

**So I'm going to start how there first day is hope u like it. Oh one more I need your help tell me how the whole classes go cause I don't know so u have to go along how I wrote it :). So enjoy the story.**

Ginny woke up early the next day couldn't wait to start Hogwarts. It started to feel wired that she was going to school in the past but she had to get used to it. Lily woke up when Ginny was about to change.

"Good morning Lily."

"Good morning Ginny."

"Hurry up and get dressed we promised Severus to meet him for breakfast."

"Alright."

Lily got off of bed and starts to get dressed. When both got finished they rushed outside and bumped into someone.

"We're so sorry we didn't mean to." They apologies and saw Remus Lupin in front of them.

"It alright I wasn't paying intention either." Remus said.

"Who knew one of _them_ was going to apologize to us Lily." Ginny said.

"Hey I may hang out with them but I'm not like them they are my friends."

"Well since you apologize want to come with us to breakfast Remus?" Lily asked.

"Sure."

The three went to the Great Halls and sat down they started to talk about each other and their life.

"Well well well if it isn't Vow and Evans." Remus looked up and saw his friends and Ginny and Lily slowly turning around to see James, Sirius, and Peter behind them. "What are you doing with are friend Remus?" James asked with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" Ginny glared at him.

"Just asking Vow don't need to be so mean." Sirius asked.

"Come on Ginny let eat somewhere else. Thank Remus see you around." Lily said

"Bye Ginny bye Lily." Remus waved and the other three sat with him.

Ginny and Lily sat at an end of the table and a minute later came Severus. He was tired and sat next to Lily.

"Severus are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Perfect the bloody seventh year Slytherins kept making noises all last night." Severus said

"Why in Merlin would they do that?"

"Don't know but I'm tired." Severus put his face down on the table.

"Come on Sev get up. You need to eat something today is our first day." Lily started shaking him.

"Okay." His head shot up and Ginny handed him some oatmeal.

When they finished breakfast they went to DADA which was great the trio sat together but weren't happy when they had it with Potter and Black. Lily and Ginny were alright to have Remus there but they didn't know about Peter yet. They enjoyed their class so far. The next class they had to separate luckily Severus was with Lily in Transfiguration while Ginny was stuck with the others at Charms. Potter and Black started to annoy her right away which she wished she could hexed them. Next was Divition with Severus and she was so happy she didn't have it with Potter and Black she even bounce with joy when she got to class but her next class History of Magic was not great they showed up again the trio all groaned at it.

Later the three went to lunch.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with those two with three whole classes." Ginny shot a glare at James and Sirius.

"Well I do too if that's makes you better." Lily said, "But we do have to wait for our other classes today and see if they are there."

"Please I don't want to do any more classes with them if I do I think I'll hexed them at class."

Severus smiled at that "I'll help if you like."

"Oh no your not! I do not want to be alone if you two get detention." Lily said.

"Fine we won't." they said.

When they were done they went to their next class which was Potion they liked the Professor Slughorn very much but when they thought it was going great it got bad and in came the two people the trio hate and Remus. Lily and Ginny where okay Peter they didn't know what to think about him yet. Transfiguration was next For Ginny and Lily and Severus had Charms. Ginny was glad none of them were there but Remus they both sat next to each other for the whole class time. Next was Flaying lesson with the Slytherin. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter where there. The three standing together and the four others in front of them James waved at them with a goofy smile. But both Lily and Ginny rolled their eyes and Severus shot them a glare.

_If looks can kill_ Ginny thought.

Then there teacher came.

"Good afternoon students my name is Professor Hooch and I'll be your flying teacher." She said

"Good afternoon Professor Hooch." The Students said.

"Now who here have been on a Broom?" She asked

All the boys but muggel-born and only three girls that include Ginny raised their hand.

"Very well then. Now, stand next to a broom." The student went to their brooms. "Now put your left hand out and say up."

"Up" the children said

James, Sirius, and Ginny were the first ones up from the entire student. Then in ten minutes everyone had their brooms up.

"Very good now get on the broom." They did. "Now to fly you have to kick off… now I need someone to show us." Some hands went up "Vow would you like to." Ginny tensed a little _Why did she pick me I didn't have my hand up? _Ginny Kicked off and flew around the students and landed back down. "Very good Vow 10 points for Griffendor." The Griffendors applauded at her Lily told her she was great and Severus pats her on the back for her well done job.

"I could have done better." James said.

"Mate you read my mind." Sirius said

Ginny and Severus took out their wands and hexed both the boys Ginny used Bat-Bogey and Severus used a stinging spell. Everyone stayed quite.

"5 points taken from Griffendor and Slytherin and you four have dentation tonight at my office at 7."

"What why us?" James and Sirius shouted.

"You two have insulted a student without reason." She shot them a look.

"We will accept any punished meant as possible." Severus and Ginny said.

Everyone looked at them confused and Sirius and James dumbfounded.

"Very well you two." She said and kept on teaching at the class. When class was over the three started to walk to the Great Hall. Until two, I mean three; people bump into them and knocked all their books on the ground. They looked at the people that pushed them at saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"That what you get for getting use into trouble." James said.

"IT wouldn't have happen if you haven't insulted us." Severus said.

"Shut up Slytherin."

"How dare you make him shut up Potter." Lily spatted.

Everyone looked at her at shocked.

"Wow Lily never thought you'll say anything like that." Ginny said.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Lily ignored Ginny and calmed down a bit. Sirius, James, and even Peter gave them a dirty look. Right them the trio hated Peter.

"Lily is right we should leave them alone. Come on let's get something to eat." Remus said. His friends listen to him and went with him.

"What gits I would like to hex them." Ginny said.

"No you're not. I don't want any more dentation from you two I do not want to be alone all the time."

"Alright we won't do it any more we promise right Severus." Severus stayed quit "Severus."

"Yeah I'll try to behave."

"There Lily you have our word."

"Good let's get some dinner I'm starving." Lily asked.

They all nodded then Ginny had this feeling to go to seventh floor. "Hey I'll catch you later I need to do … um … something." And left them alone. When she arrive the floor she started to walk up and down the hall. When she was about to give up a note appeared on the wall. She looked around her to see if any student left it there or the three idiots. She finally took it and read

_Ginny Weasley _

_Keep the future a secret_

_But Change the future_

_There will be more of you that will be coming back_

_You are first for you fast action and good enticing_

_Second will be the Leader_

_Third will be the calm minder_

_Fourth will be the Brains_

_Fifth will be the Clumsy_

_Sixth will be the Brave_

_Seventh will be the Spy_

_Use this time wisely to change time_

_It will be the only hope_

_There will be no more bloodshed._

Ginny looked at the paper and read it over and over. _They want me and some other people change the future? What the Hell is this about? _Ginny left, shoving the paper in her bag, and went to look for her friends. When she got to them she told them that she went to the bathroom but got lost. She was not going to tell anyone about it. After detention she hid the note in here trunk and left it the.

**A/N: If any one knows who the people are from the letter tell me**

**Leader:**

**Calmed Minded:**

**Brains:**

**Clumsy:**

**Brave:**

**Spy:**

**Let's see who you think it is. :D**

**Oh and if you get it right at the end I going to put ur names in it trust me it might not be the person u think it is. Oh and pick the couple for the ppl.**


	3. Second Traveler

**Sorry for the long wait I was looking for reviews but it never happen so I putting on this chapter hope u like it. Also I have a lot of homework from school so don't think the chapters are going right away. DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL. Enjoy :)**

**Second Traveler**

**Chapter 3**

**6 years later**

"Oh come on Lily you like James and James like you." Seventeen year old Ginny said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked getting a little red. They just finished class and went to the Entrance Courtyard.

"Because I live with the Potter's and James have even told me."

Ginny life has been going well for the past six years. Her first year she started telling her school mates that her and her dad moved from America leaving her mom and brothers' there. Then over the summer Mr. Potter went to visit her and her dad to meet the girl that had successfully hexed his son. But when Mr. Potter figured out that Ginny lived all alone. She told him that she didn't want leave Hogwarts so her dad let her stay with Dumbledore supervision and with a house-elf. Mr. Potter asked Dumbledore if Ginny could live with his family and Dumbledore agreed. Her Second year she figured out that Lilly and James were Harrys' parents. Her Third year she and Lily discovered that Remus was a Werewolf. Fourth year she started to get along with the Marauders. Her Fifth year she started helping Remus with his problem and had success with being an animagi horse like the other Marauders. Sixth she started to visit the library more often than ever. Seventh year had started a month ago and was going well. Life was alright with her but she still wanted to be with her family from the future. Right now she had family in this time the Potter's, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Yeah just because you live with him doesn't mean anything." Lily protested.

"Oh come on Lily! James said that he started likening you when he started noticing you on the train from First year."

"How do you know that?"

"Dear Merlin please help us." She claps her hand together and looked at the sky and then to Lily. "Lily he told me!"

"I still don't believe it, and I don't like him." Lily sat on the bench.

Ginny sat next to her. "Yes you do. When he waves at you, you wave back which you never do. When he smiles at you, you smile back and blush a little. When he talks to you blush a little. You some time start daydreaming in the common room. You start smiling out of nowhere and I think you're thinking of him. Need more examples?"

"When did I started falling for Potter?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't know but you like him." She started a sing voice.

"Like whom?" a voice from behind them said. The both jumped and saw the Marauder.

"We didn't mean to scare you." Remus said.

"So who likes who?" Sirius asked.

"No one." Lily and Ginny said at the same time. The boys looked at them and moved in front of then.

"We are not letting you go until you tell us." James said.

"No one I swear." Lily said.

"Guys I think this girls need some tickling." Sirius said.

"Mate you read my mind." James said

"You four wouldn't?" Ginny sneered.

"We would." All four boys said and started to attack the two girls. They were so loud that some of the kids thought they were being tortured but saw then being tickled by the Marauder and let it go.

"Okay I'll tell you please stop." Ginny said. The boys stopped and looked at Ginny. Lily started to get scared this is not how she wanted James to know. "It's me I like someone." Ginny blurt out.

"Who?" the boys said.

"Your mad if you think I'm going to tell you." She said.

"You asked for it." Sirius was about to attack them again but when they saw the girls take out their wands the boys stepped away.

"Yeah that what we thought." The two girls said. They raised their wands but, a flash stopped them at the center of the Entrance Courtyard. Students started screaming. The six friends feel to the ground. Then the light end.

"Lily are you okay?" James helped her up.

"Yeah." She responded.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

Everyone looked at the center of the Courtyard and saw a boy that was lying on the ground. Looking like he been in battle. No one moved from where they were at. Ginny looked at the boy close at thought she saw him somewhere. Then she noticed a scar on his forehead and knew right then it was Harry Potter a boy she hasn't seen for six years.

"Harry?" she whispered Lily and the Marauder looked at her until she was very convince that it was him. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed and ran to his side. "Harry come on get up it's me Ginny. Come on Harry." She looked down on him.

He opened his eyes "Ginny?" he whispered.

"Yeah it's me."

The marauder and Lily walked to Ginny side.

"We did it. We won. His gone. I finished him. Your safe now." Harry said everyone looked at him. _Did what? Won what? Who's gone? Finished who? When was Ginny in danger? _They looked at him.

"It's okay Harry it's okay." Ginny put her hand threw his head trying to comfort him.

Harry looked behind her and saw his parents, Godfather, Remus, and the Rat. _What the Hell!_ "No!" he got up and took out Malfoys' wand and pointed it at them. Everyone stepped backed.

"Harry put your Wand down please." Ginny got up and in front of her friends. "Please don't hurt them!"

"What's going on here?"

"Harry I'll explain but please put you wand down."

Harry started looking around and didn't see the battlefield. "What's going on? Where's Voldermort?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Voldermort are you mad?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius stay out of it." Ginny snapped at him. The marauder and Lily looked at Ginny _What the hell is going on? _They all thought.

Ginny got close to him but Sirius and James started to stop her but she got free from their grip. She was a few inches away from his wand. When she grabbed hold of it she took it away from him. "It's okay Harry." Harry nodded "Are you calmed?" Harry nodded again. "Good come with me." Ginny reached out her hand and took hold of his "Come on." And Harry followed her and she looked at her friend saying to stay put. They nodded at her. Just then Dumbledore came.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"We need to go to your office Sir. This isn't the place to talk about this." Ginny asked. Harry was shocked of what was going on, but when Ginny gave him a warm small smile he knew he had to trust her. Maybe.

"Very well." They left to his office.

When they arrive to his office they sat down. "Can you explain know Miss Vow."

"Miss Vow?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"Dumbledore this is Harry Potter. His from my time an also his James Potter and Lily Evans son Sir." Ginny said ignoring his question.

"I see so you're from the future as well." He looked at Harry.

"Wait are you saying I went to the past!?" Harry jumped from his seat.

"Yeah you did like I did." Ginny said.

"So all this time when you disappeared you were here."

"Yeah … but Dumbledore has been trying to take me to my time."

"Is that true?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. I think I'm close to it." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes

"Really!" Harry and Ginny looked at him.

"Yes but for now I need you not to tell anyone of this problem."

"But what should I say! I mean my parents, Sirius, Remus, and the Rat heard me saying 'Where's Voldermort'?"

"Voldermort?" Dumbledore said "Why did you say that daer boy?"

"I was havinf a battle with him sir."

"I see … very well the you need to make something up."

"Like what?"

"Well what I been telling everyone is I have friends from America and that my family lived there. You can say to if you like. You can also say that Voldermort was attacking you school and the Headmaster from there transported you here." Ginny said.

"That a very brilliant idea Miss Vow." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes again.

"Thank you sir but Harry you also need another last name."

Harry thought for a while and finally said "Granger, Harry Granger."

"Very well, What house where you in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said

"I'll have some stuff for in your dorm room."

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore waved the two off. They walked down the stairs at the final step he grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the Boatyard. When they arrived Harry pushed her to the wall and took out his wand (Malfoys but since it's his it's his).

"What the Hell Harry!"

"How did I meet Ginny Weasley for the first time?"

"What!?"

"Answers!"

"When I came down stairs and you were eating at the table then I saw you outside of my room and I shut the door in front of you."

Harry let go of her "Sorry I was making sure this wasn't a sick trick from some Death Eater."

Ginny nodded. They stood there for a while until Harry broke the silence "So how long have you been here?"

"Since first year."

"Really and how did you get here at this time?"

"I think when I ran through the tunnels," Ginny sat down "I didn't see anyone one and went inside I found a compartment, Where lily was crying, and waited to see if mum and dad arrived but they never did. Then, four boys came, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter," Harry smiled and sat next to her "and I looked out the window trying to find them. I gave up and asked one of the boys if what happen if you miss the tunnel and Remus answered my question. Sirius that git said if I was a muggel-born I was about to shout at him but Lily did think I was one and explained it to me. I told her I already knew that with a smile then I started to shout a Sirius," they both smiled "it was a quite ride until Severus came and was talking to Lily. He said that Lily better be in Slytherin then James said started auguring with him then Sirius joined. I got so mad and yelled at them for being like my brothers and hexed them two." Harry and Ginny started to laugh. "I told lily and Severus if they were coming and they did we found another empty compartment and started to laugh."

"Wow you had a great year here then?"

"Yup."

"You know you hexed my father and my godfather."

"Wait Sirius is you godfather you joking right?" she looked at him "of course you're not. I should have known I mean James and Sirius are like brothers I wonder how Lily would think about it later in time?" This time talking to herself.

"Wait how did you know who my parents were? And for how long?"

"Since second year."

"Really how?"

"Well you looked like James and you had his last name then I thought who was your mom," She looked at Harry straight in the eyes and took off his glasses "and you have Lily's eyes." She put back Harry's glasses and smiled at him.

"So who do you think I act like then?" Harry asked.

"From what Ron told me about you in your first year I will say both really." Harry smiled.

"What year are they in and you?" Harry asked.

"Seventh year."

"What that's impossible!?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Seventeen and you need to be a year younger than me."

"Probably it's going back in time."

"Yeah you might be right.

The where silent for a while until Ginny broke the silent "Come on lets go to dinner I'm hungry." She got up and looked at him. "Oh I forgot to tell you this."

"What?"

"I'm living with your dad."

"Your What!"

"Bye." She was gone in seconds and left Harry alone but started to chase her.

**Okay Harry finally arrived. Next time traveler might take some times. So keep gussing who the people are. Please Reviwe :) AND GIVE ME IDEASSSS. Oh And the ppl that guessed right are …**

**My Guess (Guest)**


	4. Meeting everyone and telling lies

**Okay I got some review and I'm sooooooo happy People I know I have bad grammar I'm not good a English okay I suck really bad. Also I'm gonna get to your Q on this chapter hopefully. **

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting everyone and telling lies.**

Later Harry caught her by the waist when she was about to run toward the stairs. She started telling him about her life in the past years. When they got to the Great Hall for dinner the whole school went completely quite. Ginny walked to her usual spot with the Marauder and Lily and Harry followed closely behind her. They both sat down feeling kind of awkward. Harry didn't like being too close to his young parents, godfather, or Remus. It felt wired.

"Guys this is Harry ... uh Harry this is Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Ginny introduce them making the awkwardness disappear.

"Huh hi." Harry said

"Hi" James, Lily, and Peter said.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius and Remus shouted, making heads turn even more.

"What!?" Everyone asked.

Sirius and Remus turned their heads back and forth to Harry and James. "Bloody Hell Harry you look like James!"

"What!? Your insane the both of you." James said. "He look nothing like me." He looked at Harry and stared at him. "Hmm he Kind of does, but not a lot."

"HE looks a lot like you, Prongs." Remus said.

"Moony I think you're going a little nuts."

"I have to agree with him. He looks a little, but not at all like me." Harry said.

"What your last name then?" Sirius said.

"Granger."

"Granger? Are you a muggle born?" Peter said.

"No Half-blood My mom was a pureblood while my dad was a muggle."

"Whoa your mom married a Muggle." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Harry looked at his food hoping the conversation was over.

"Lily, James I was looking for you." Professor McGonagall voice came from behind Harry. Everyone turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Professor?" Lily spoke.

"I need you two to come with me."

Lily looked at James and he just shuddered. They both got up and followed.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"Who knows?" Ginny asked "Do you think it something bad"

"Might be, but it can also just be some Heads meeting." Remus said

"I don't think so, she sounded serious." Harry said.

"I am Sirius." Sirius said.

Ginny groan, Remus and Peter shock their heads, while Harry gave a smirk trying hard not to laugh.

"Black for the last time that joke got old." Ginny said.

"I think it's a good joke." Harry finally laughs.

"See Ginny, Harry here likes the joke." Sirius said.

"Just shut up Black." Everyone started to eat again.

A couple minutes later James and Lily came back. Lily looked pale and James looked ticked off. They sat down where they were

"What happen." Sirius asked.

"uh…what do you mean?" Lily said.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Peter asked.

"The Damn Ministry came and said they got a letter from someone saying that there was a werewolf here at school." James said looking really pissed off.

Everyone stayed quiet and no one spoke Remus turned super pale that he felt like wanted to throw up.

"What are you planning to do?" Harry said really seriously.

"Nothing… but we told them that we didn't know any." Lily said.

"You know very well that they won't stop until they take them out of school." Sirius whispered really harsh.

"We know but we have to help."

"What!" Ginny said

"Are you insane!" Sirius and Harry said.

"But we're not." James said "I told them they can fuck them self and that I will not taking and young child out of here just because he or she is a wolf."

Sirius let out a small smile.

"You know I know a werewolf." Harry said looking at his food looking sad.

"Do you hate him?" Remus asked.

"Merlin no he was like a third father to me but he died trying to protect everyone in the school leaving his son behind."

"A son!" Remus said everyone was shocked.

"Yeah he had a son but what I heard he has werewolf genes but doesn't turn into a werewolf every month."

"That's insane." Remus said.

"Yeah he thought that too but I had to yell at him for leaving his pregnant wife alone for some days but came back to his senses like a good loyal dog."

Sirius, James, and Peter started to laugh. Remus just nodded he did not want to hear anything more about this. He thought that this man was stupide and irresponsible for having a kid with werewolf genes and mostly leaving his pregnant wife for who know how many days. He felt even sicker but didn't show it.

"So Harry how do you know our Gin-Gin," Sirius ask changing the subject.

"Black, don't call me that." Ginny snapped.

Harry laughed "Me and her brother, Ron, are best mates since we started school."

"So you from America too? But you sound British?" Lily said.

"I moved there with my aunt and uncle when I was one."

"And your parents?" Peter said.

"Their dead." Everyone gasped beside Ginny. "Yeah, I just meet Ginny my Second Year."

"Your Eighteen!" Sirius said.

"What! No I'm seventeen."

"But you have to be older then Ginny if you met her in your second year?"

"oh…yeah I … uh I got in school early." _Wow didn't thought I can lie that quick! Hope they believe me._

"Oh, but why did you said Ginny was safe now and You-Know-Who's name?" James asked

"Uh see… for why I said Voldermort-," Everyone gasped

"You said his name." Peter said.

"Yeah so." He snapped at him "It's just a stupide name that's all." Everyone was still quite "either way, when me, Ron, and Hermione, another best mate of mine, we where visiting our old school when Voldermort attacked and well, my Headmaster tried to protect everyone and send me here and I don't know what happen to anyone else. With Ginny well … I don't think that's my story to tell." Everyone turned to her. She glared at him and he gave her an innocent smile when no one was looking.

"Oh, um… huh… like I said me and my dad moved here but didn't tell you exactly why… there was a loyal follower of You-Know-Who," Harry rolled his eyes "and I don't know why but he was looking for some girl with red hair for some reason he thought it was me and he tried to attack me but luckily I had Bill and Charlie with me and so my dad took me here." She ended hoping that they will believe her _Please make it a good save it was I quick lie. _

"And You Never Told Us This Why!" James shouted making, again, heads turn towards them again.

"Didn't want to you guys getting involved." _Wow they believed it that's amazing._

Harry was shocked how quick she can lie _She so got that from Gorge and… _Harry face fell of thinking of Fred he didn't know how he will tell Ginny.

"Ginny that's stupide of course we have to get involved you're like our sister." Sirius said

"Sirius is right that was stupide of you."

"That what a Griffendors about."

Lily and Remus started laughing, James, Sirius, and Harry shocked their heads with a smile and Peter was completely lost.

**So that's Chapter 4 hope you like it I didn't know what really to put in this chapter so I just wrote down the first thing that came into mind like the whole wolf thing just came in my head. Hey give me some Jokes that James, Sirius, and Remus can use because I have no clue just some. Next one is, I hope, a good one had it in my mind for a while. The Next Chapter may come out on December, Sorry it has to be a long wait but I have a lot of work to do at school. Please review.**

**READ THIS **

**Okay people tried the whole who's who in the note I have to reply one to a **

**Guest- I'm sorry but ****it**** does have to be mention but not a lot I don't like ****it**** much either so I'm sorry.**

**Reaper16619- sorry you got it wrong keep guessing.**

**NOW THE ONES THAT DID GOT IT RIGHT.**


	5. 5 Change Starts Here

**Hey Chapter five is up and worked really hard on this I'm kind glad how this chapteris going. :) didn't thought people will read it. So, thank you readers. And I am sorry I didn't updated earlier this December.**

**Change Starts Here**

**Chapter 5**

After dinner everyone went to the commons. James showed Harry his room, which he is sharing with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. He looked around and was shocked to figure out that his old dormitory was also his dad and his dad slept in the bed he use too.

"I'll be down in a sec want to put everything away."

"Alright then I'll see you down stairs then." James said. He left Harry alone and looked around everything the same Sirius had Ron's bed, Remus had Neville's bed, the Rat had Seamus's bed and Harry had to use Dean bed. He went through his trunk that Dumbledore has given him. He opened it and saw cloths and new school robes. He put everything away and was about to leave until he saw a note on his bed.

_You, the Leader, has finally arrive Harry Potter_

_The fast thinker is already here_

_There are only five more to go_

_Calm mind will be here shortly_

_Brains will arrive but needs time_

_Clumsy _

_Brave _

_Spy_

_Just wait they will all come_

_Change time Harry Potter as Ginny Weasley have! _

Harry looked at it and put it in his pocket _I need to talk to Ginny._ He went down stairs to only find the Marauders talking about qudditch and Lily reading by the fire. Harry looked around and couldn't find Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Went down to the library really quick for some reason never says why just because." Lily never looked up from her book.

"What you reading Lily?" Asked James. He was sitting next to Lily, Peter at the armchair, Remus and Sirius took the couch in front of James and Lily. Harry went to the empty space by Remus.

"A muggle book."

"What's it called?"

"Why all these question James?" She looked at him.

"What can't I just asked."

"Fine. I'm reading Red Planet." (A/N I'm reading that book right now in Fantasy/ Sci-fi which is like English it an alright book but the beginning is kinda boring)

"Is it good?"

"It is!"

"Alright then you better finish then." Lily went back to reading while the boys talked about quidditch. Harry looked at the fire place remembering his fourth year of Sirius talking him through Floo Network. He looked around of how much everything remind him of everything that has happened to him in his year. The door of the common room open and Ginny stepped in with five thick heavy books.

"Ginny where did you get those book?" Remus looked at her.

"At the Restricted area of the Library." Ginny said

"Restricted area!" everyone said.

"Yeah Dumbledore gave me the pass when I was in fifth year."

"Fifth!" James said

"Yeah." She sat the books on the table and began reading.

"Wait you are telling _us_," Sirius gestured his hands to everyone "that you have had a pass to the restricted area since fifth year and your barely telling us this!"

Ginny looked up from her book and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Because knowing you Black, you and the rest of the Marauders, would only go in there for you pranks."

"Ginny I'm hurt, how can you ever think I will do such a thing." Remus said with a playful tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lupin I didn't mean to offend you! Please forgive me my good friend, even though you're the one making the planes better."

"Ginny you are always forgiven bye me."

Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing. Hours passed and everyone was going to bed. They were about to go upstairs until Ginny called out. "Hey what's a Horoax?" Everyone looked at Ginny with confused face.

"A what?" James said

"A Horax? It says here in the the book about something called a Horax the word seem to just pop out."

"I don't know? Do you guys know?" Remus asked everyone shocked their heads. "Harry?"

Everyone looked at Harry, who didn't move where he was, he just stood there frozen like stone, he gone pale and looked at Ginny. "Why do you want to know about Horoax Ginny?" Harry voice was mix with shocked and anger.

"I Just said because I read it and it popped out."

"Put those books back and never look at them again."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I said so." Harry turned around tword the staris.

"Who the hell do you think you are my brother?" Ginny was pissed off.

"No but put those damn Books away." When he turned Ginny saw his eye darker then it was. For a moment she say his eyes go to a different .

"Then you know what a Horax is?" Ginny asked.

Harry stayed quit. "Well!" She yelled

"What if I do."

"Well tell me what it is."

"Why?!"

"Because I want to know now."

"I don't want you! I don't want you to change!"

"Change? What are you talking about Harry?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"NO I don't! If you haven't notice I wasn't at home for 6 almost 7 years now!"

"It doesn't matter if you weren't there your not going to change like him."

"Now theres a him! Who's this him? Who is this person I am going to change like?

"LIKE TOM RIDDLE!" Lily and the Marauders looked back and forth on their jumped at Harry outburst toward Ginny.

"Tom Riddle?" Ginny looked confused by that name and then remembered the name "My dairy!"

"Your what? Everyone said.

"My Diary, I remember that name being carved at the back of my diary."

"Where the hell did you get that book?" Harry asked angrily.

"I think my mom I got it when we were getting books from my first year don't you remember and bumped in to Malfoy."

"MALFOY!"

"Yes Malfoy you know as in Draco."

"No not Draco, Lucius, he was the one that gave it to you then you're the one that dropped it on the ground on at the entrance of the pass way."

"Wait you know Lucius." Sirius asked but was ignored.

"Yeah, the dairy was my friend."

"Your friend?" everyone said beside Harry.

"Yeah it wrote back to me telling me all this sweet things, I told him everything."

"Well, it wasn't your friend that book controlled Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Ron!? What the hell are you talking about Harry your making no sense?" Ginny was about to blow.

"That fucking book was a damn Horoax Ginny and it controlled Ron! If I didn't arrive at the Chamber of Secrets Ron would have been dead."

"Chamber of Secrets that place isn't even real it just a myth." Remus said.

"Your right Moony, that place is a myth there is no way it's real." James said.

"Well, it's real and I can prove it." Harry said.

"Hold up! I still don't know what a damn Horoax is Harry! So I have no idea how it fucken works or how it controlled Ron."

"It's better if you don't know." Harry turned around and Left

"HARRY POTTER YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW SO I CAN CHANGE TIME!"

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't want to stop was getting way into it hahaha I just want to see your reactions :P Hey wat can I say I'm evil hahah not really hope you like my first Cliffhanger. Please Review.**

**HEY READ THIS **

**So there was no one that is getting the guesses right in the letter there are some so close but yet no one is getting at least three or two people right. The Leader was Harry so the Leader is crossed out and now try to guess the others.**

**Clam Mind**

**Brains**

**Clumsy**

**Brave**

**Spy**

**Five more to go**


	6. Memory

**Hey I'm back and good to go hehe hope you like this. I know I do. So let's go back to where we left off:) Okay one thing I know it is horax or how eve I spelled it last time in the other chapter was wrong I just forgot to look up the word. I want to apologize for not updating quick on chapter 5 because I had a friend that died on December so it was hard for me. So let go to the story. **

**Memory**

"_HARRY POTTER YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW SO I CAN CHANGE TIME!" Ginny yelled._

Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were completely shocked and Harry stood where he was. Ginny didn't care what she said but she needs every damn information to be able to change time like the note said. She doesn't know how her future turns out but she knows that it might not be good if it was this damn important. She still remembers when Ron told her about his Frist year and that Voldermort and Harry faced off. If Voldermort face Harry then that meant that Voldermort was still alive. Also, when Harry arrive he was looking for Voldermort, which meant he was probebly back and probably a war started and kills a lot of people. Just a hunch.

No one has said a word still. Harry still had his back to everyone and Ginny was looking at him wanting information. Lily and the Marauders were trying to figure out if they heard Ginny right. Again minutes passed until Harry turned around.

"Change time … what do you mean." He said

"This _Accio note of my first day._" A piece of parchment flew to Ginny hand and gave it to Harry. He took it and read it. Harry handed Ginny his paper.

"So you're the Leader then." Ginny looked up from his note.

"What the Hell is going on." James yelled. "What do you mean Potter? Isn't he a Granger?" 

"Also, the Chamber of Secrets? What's that all about?" Sirius said.

Harry and Ginny looked at them. Everyone was shocked but James, who was pissed, he didn't like that people saying they are Potter because he and his parents are the last one. No one said anything for a long while and James was getting angrier. Harry looked at them and finally spoke "This is going to sound crazy but trust me, please."

No one moved "You've got five seconds Granger or is it Potter." James said.

"It Potter and I'm, we" he gestured Ginny ", are from the future."

Then there was an outburst "Are you insane from the future." "Are you drunk?" "That's mental." "Stop lying to us." "It's true." "Believe me!" "You shouldn't say that." "HOLD UP!" Remus yelled everyone felled silent. "Look Harry there is no way you from the future the only way is through a Time Tuner."

"Time Tuner?" Ginny, James, Sirius, and Peter said.

"It's like a watch that makes you back in time a couple of hours." Lily said.

"Yes, but me and Ginny aren't from a couple of hours we're from the future of 1990's."

"That's insane there is no way that can happen it's impossible." Remus said.

"Well it's not! I and Harry are prove of it." Ginny finally spoke.

"Since when?" Lily said.

"When I passed through the passage way to Hogwarts Express."

"How long have you known that?"

"You remembered that we had to go to the dormitories on our first day and I needed to go to Dumbledore office?" Lily and the Marauders nodded their heads. "Well, I talked to him about my other brothers not being here and he told me I went back in time."

"But why did you not tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Because Dumbledore told me not to."

"But were your friends Gin." Lily said.

"I Know I'm sorry but I promised Dumbledore."

"But why did you hide that from us?"

"I … I don't know."

"I and Ginny have a mission that we need to do and there will be more of us." Harry said.

"More? What do you mean?" Peter finally spoke up.

"The note said that more are coming." Ginny said.

"Okay what is this note you two are talking about?" Sirius said.

Harry and Ginny gave them there note that they had. When they read it everyone stayed quit again.

"So you guys are really from the future." Remus looked at them and they nodded.

"This doesn't prove anything." Peter said.

Harry reached out his wand and pointed it at Peter. "Harry put your wand down!" Ginny said and he did. she turned to Peter "Why don't you believe us."

"A piece of paper doesn't prove that you are from the future."

"We can!"

"Prove it."

Ginny stayed quit but Harry spoke "I know!"

"Oh yeah what?"

"You four have a map that can show where people are around the whole school ground called the Marauders Map, James you have an invisibility cloak that your father gave you, and I know the reason about your nick names too."

"How do you know that?" James said the Marauders were shocked.

"I said I was from the future."

"You could have used Legilimens." Peter said.

"His right you could have." Sirius said.

"I wasn't! There have to be another way then." Harry thought for a while "I know!"

"Yeah what."

"The Room of Requirement."

"What!? How do you know about that place?" James said.

"My friend Neville found it in our fifth year come one." Harry ran out of the common rooms and everyone followed him to the seventh floor. Harry closed his eyes and paced in front of the Room of Requirement. The door appeared in front of him and went in. The room was dark with little light when they entered. They saw Harry standing in front of a something and it appeared to be floating.

"That's a pensieve!" Sirius said.

"You know what that is right?" Remus said.

"Of course I do! My dad has one in his studies."

"Well if you know what it is why don't you tell us." James said with a smirk trying to tease his friend.

"It's enchanted to show someone memories when they put it inside the pensieve."

Everyone turns to Remus. "He's right." He said.

"I'm hurt guys," Sirius put his hand over his heart "you didn't believe me."

"I actually believe you." Harry said.

"Thanks kid." He sent him a wink.

Harry turned to the pensieve, grabbed his wand, and pulled a memory out of his mind. He chose one that won't show too much of the future. Only of Sirius, Remus, and Voldermort new transformation. He mentions them forward. Everyone got around the pensieve. Harry and Sirius put their heads in one-by-one everyone followed their motion.

"Over here." Harry called out. They went to his direction and followed him. "We're at Hogwarts." He said. They slowly went to the Great Hall and saw all the kids getting seated and when Harry was up they saw and heard what the hat was saying to him. When Hat called out Gryffindor James and Sirius cheered really loud, obviously. The memory changed with him and Sirius talking, laughing, smiling, and hugged. It changed again with him a Remus at his Third year when he was teaching him about the Patronum spell and what he used as a memory for it. No one knew who the two men were but Ginny had a hunch. The last memory was of Voldermort re-birth. Then it was over. They got pulled back to reality. Everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"You're really are from the future aren't you?" Lily said to Harry.

"And me." Ginny spoke up.

"But how?"

"How we got here no idea."

"But we have to do something about the time line though." Harry said

Everyone looked at Harry and wanted to ask what he meant by changing the time line but Sirius spoke up first. "Umm … Harry can I ask who were those people we saw in your memory?"

"My family."

"But who."

"figure it out Sirius."

"Okay then so when you said you knew a werewolf who did you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Remus." Harry said.

"Me! B… but how do you know me then?" Remus said

"Oh right you and my dad are mates." Harry smirked.

Silent , then outburst "James you're a dad!" "Holy shit!" "I can't believe this!" "Prongs!"

"WAIT!" Yelled James "Why you assume he's my kid it can be Sirius or Peters."

"I have two reason why he is your kid James. 1) he looks like you 2) He looks nothing like us."

"Shit you're my son!?"

"Yup."

"But you said that your dad was a muggle-born?"

"I lied."

"Then whose your mom? Is she really a pure-blood?"

"Oh you have to figure that out by yourself."

"Then I'm your Godfather then?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

"Whoever your mother was Harry made a huge mistake." Lily said.

"Lily I'm Hurt." Sirius said

"Trust me Lily my mom never made a mistake and she made a good chose for this git to be my godfather." He smirked at her.

Lily didn't know why he just smirked _Was he giving me a sign or something? _Butwhile Harry and James started talking about their whole issue being father and son, Lily became devastated of the news. She has finally liking the James Potter and now in the future he will get married and have a son, which wouldn't be her. No one seems to notice which was a good sign, but Ginny did.

"So Harry what's this whole thing of the Chamber of Secrets." Peter said.

Harry looked at Peter. Harry never wanted to talk civil to Peter he only wanted to battle him and take him to Azkabane so he can riot like a rat he is. He examined him. Peter was not nerves like he was the whole time he was when he arrived until the note, his eyes were excided like if Christmas came early and … and his cloths he had a long sleeve shirt! _H_e _has been a Death Eater since school! _"Yeah what do you want to know about it?" Harry asked like he was a friend.

"Is it real?"

"Yeah it is. I've been there."

"Was it like?"

"Why not I take you."

**That's it next chapter will be about the chamber of secrets! Yeah I was waiting for this chapter think it will be awesome. **

**I will be happier if you guys will give me some ideas for some later Chapter. **

**Please Review**


	7. Chamber of Secrets

**Bam I am back! Okay so I really like how many people like my story! I swear every time I get a new Follower of add as a fav author anything I laugh! I know I'm wired like that. But I laugh because I am amazed that you guys really like my first ever story so thank you. **

**Do not own Harry Potter Nor Chamber of Secrets!**

**Chamber of Secrets**

"Where are we going?" Peter said.

"Moaning Myrtle Restroom." Harry answered.

"Why are we going there?" Remus asked.

"You guy want to see the Chamber of Secrets, right?" They all nodded. "That's where I'm taking you."

"But there is nothing in Myrtle restroom we been there a thousand times." Sirius said.

"Have you tried the sink."

"The sink?" Everyone said.

Harry gave them a smile and kept walking. Harry opens the doors of the restroom and checked if it was empty when it was he went in. Lily looked at the abandoned restroom. Never before has she been here but she did hear about Myrtle from Ginny. A sob came from the far end of the restroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry said.

"Oh, who's this? I've never seen before?" Moaning Myrtle said. "Oh, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter it good seeing you again." She giggled.

"I'm Harry, Myrtle."

"And how do you know my name if I never met you?" she asked.

"We met Myrtle but not in this timeline in a different one."

"Really? Oh, then that mean you from the future?" she said "Tell me Harry why are you here?"

"I need to enter the Chamber. You remember right those yellow eyes that you saw and killed you in there." He pointed to the sink.

"Oh, I remember very well that dreadful boy wouldn't leave me alone when I told him to." Myrtle began to moan.

"Myrtle I need you to make sure no one comes in the room." Harry said.

"Anything for you, Harry." She giggled.

"I also need you not to tell anyone about the Chamber or anything to my Future self if I don't remember it."

"All right Harry." She giggles

"Thank you." Harry walked to the sink.

"Why the sink?" Lily said

"I don't know but all I do know is that the chamber is down there."

"Down?" James said.

Harry just nodded and leans close to a sink with a snake on the side. "**Open**" He said. Soon the sink started to move. On sink went down as the others moved to make a bigger opening. The hole on the ground showed now and everyone was shocked.

"You speak Parslemouth!" James said making the silent disappear.

"Yeah, ever since I was one."

"How? I don't speak it and … Holy Crap are you telling me I'm going to marry a Slytherin that speak Parslemouth! Shit!" James starts freaking out. He started to pacing back and forth mumbling stuff. Harry decided to play around with his father a little while.

"Are you saying you hate mum." Harry said with a tone of hurt.

James stopped at his tracks and looked at Harry. "Your mother really is a Slytherin then?"

"Yeah she loves you a lot I can't believe you will say such stuff about her she changed for you."

"I… uh… Harry… I…" James didn't know what to say the only thing that was going on his mind was that he was marrying a Slytherin. Sirius looked at them, while everyone was uncomfortable with the discussion, he saw Harry looking really serious but he saw Harry's eyes laughing.

"You are just like your father Harry." Sirius said.

"What! Sirius how can you say that right know?" James looked at his best mate.

"If you want to know Jimmy boy your son here has just pranked you."

"What!"

"Harry you are a true Marauder."

"Thank you Padfoot." Harry said.

"Wait you lied to me." James was shocked.

"I like the word 'prank' better."

"Then your mother isn't a Slytherin."

"Nope but here's a hint she is not a Snake."

"Harry that is not nice to say to a Slytherin." Lily said "You really are like your father."

"Yes I am." He smiled at her.

Remus then figured out the puzzle right there "You must be bloody kidding me." He said really quite.

"What?" Ginny was right beside him.

"Nothin'"

"You figured it out didn't you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Sh… don't tell anyone then. They have to figure it out by themself."

"Fine, but Padfoot owes big money."

"You guys betted!"

"Yeah we did."

"I should have known you guy's will do something like that."

"Okay then." Harry voice went out. "Who wants to go first?" He gestured the passage through the Chamber. "What about you Peter you did want to see it." He smirked at him. Ginny looked at Harry _Why is he picking on Peter? _

"W-what no why not you?"

"I don't want anyone to leave and tell on us. Come on." Peter slowly walked on the edge of the hole. Harry gave him a push and fell down. They heard Peter scream and a loud _thump_ at the bottom. "Who's next?" Harry said. Sirius went next. He looked down and jumped then Remus. Lily went close but Harry stopped her. "Better if James goes first so he can break your fall."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad please do us the favor."

"With pleasure son." James jumped in the hole.

"Alright Lily your turn." Lily nodded and walked slowly to the hole and jumped.

Harry watches as his mom jump "Yup that makes her my mother." Ginny rolled her eyes. "What?" Harry asked.

"You're just like your father."

"Ha thanks Ginny."

"Whatever." She walks toward the edge ready to jump but Harry hand grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa wait up? What's wrong Gin?" Harry looked worried.

"First take your bloody hand off of me," she jerked her arm "and second I don't like it when people pick on my friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Peter! That's what I'm talking about."

"What about that Rat?"

"What did you call him?"

"I called him a Rat. That's what he is! Isn't he?"

"Why are you so rude to him?"

"Just keep an eye out on him okay."

Ginny looked at him _Why will I keep an eye out on Peter? He is the nicest person you'll ever meet. _**(A/N *Cough*Bull-Crap *Cough*) **Harry gesture her to jump. She walked at the edge, looked down, took a deep breath and jumped. Harry watches her disappear. He took out his wand "_Expecto __Patronum_!" his silver Prongs came out and spoke "Professor Dumbledore, it's Harry Potter, I need you to send Fawkes to the Chamber of Secrets. Don't worry he will find it. You know what you will send him." He sent his Patronum to Dumbledore and jumped in the hole. He was careful remembering his first time being there sliding down with Neville **(A/N Just think about it Ron was down there being the one possess and Hermione Paralyze who will Harry be with) **He stop just in time for not hitting the ground. He saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter hiding their laugh, James and Lily were on the opposite side of each other, and Ginny was looking confused from everything.

"What's going on?" Harry said making everyone looking at him. Then worst part came.

"Harry Potter you knew what was going to happen didn't you!" Lily shouted.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I made my dad go first so he can fall on the ground and then you so you can fall on top off him? Of course I didn't." He said sarcastically.

"You two are surely father and son." Lily said.

"Thanks Evan!" James and Harry said.

Harry checked the place and saw the bones of animals and possible humans. Everything was still the same like before. He walks out of the area going deeper in the cave. Soon everyone was following him. He thought of everything that he was going to do and it scared him again. He thought of not able to kill the Baskilks or that it will escape and kill everyone in the school. He remembered Tom Riddle standing there waiting for him but this time as what he really looked like in this time line. He started shaking violently and couldn't stop. Everything around him was going black and the voice of everyone was being block with new voices and a new vision that wasn't his. He was angry that someone hasn't come to give him a report. Then Harry was back to normal, lying on the ground by everyone surrounding him.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny was worried she saw Harry walking calmly but started shaking and fainted.

"What happen?" He asked. James and Sirius helped him up.

"You fainted, mate." Sirius said.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lily said.

"Fine … I think I had a vision."

"A Vision?" Remus looked at him "How can you get a vision?"

"I don't know I thought I was over that."

"Wait you had this before?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. I have to kill a Basiliks."

"WHAT! Harry you didn't say anything about a Basiliks." James was shocked.

"What did you really expect from Salazar Slytherin himself to put in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Everyone thought about for a while and then agreed with it. Harry walked to a looking vault with snakes sculptured on to it. "**Open.**" Harry spoke in Parslemouth again. It started to open as another snake slithered making the lock of the vault open.

"I need all of you to stay here. I don't want any of you to get hurt. If I did this once I can do it again."

"What!" James said.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Positive." Harry got close to Ginny so she can hear what he had to say only to her "Keep an eye on Pettigrew Gin."

Ginny gave him a nod. Harry went in the vault leaving the rest outside to wait. They waited for 1 hour until Sirius spoke up.

"So that's it."

"What's what?" James asked.

"Ginny you like Harry." Sirius smirked at her.

"What are you talking about Black?" Ginny said

"Don't you remember this morning how we were trying to get information out of you and Lily-kins over there of who you like." He looked at her with a grin that she hates. Lily started to shift uncomfortable where she sat.

"Black, me and Harry are just friends and that's all. Beside his my brother best mate! So there is no way we can be together."

"Whatever Ginny you like him." James entered the conversation.

"Look I don't like Harry and that's that okay-" A loud bird sound came out of nowhere. Everyone turn to where the sound came. Sirius slowly went to the sound step-by-step but the bird swept in make Sirius fall to the ground and went in to the chamber.

"What was that?" Sirius said.

"It looked like a Phinoxe!" Lily was amused by the sight of the bird.

A loud scream came from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry!" Ginny and James said and ran to the the vault.

"Ginny, James wait!" Lily yelled after them. Both stopped and looked at Lily. "You can't go Harry wouldn't want you in there."

"That's my son in there!" James said, "I 'm going in there to help him out." James went in the vault disappearing from view. Ginny was ready to go follow but Remus stopped her. She listens to him and stayed. She started pacing uncontrollable back and forth, Lily was tapping her foot really fast worried about James and Harry, Remus and Sirius looked at the vault every 5 second looking if they will come out any time soon, and Peter… _Wait where's Peter?_ Ginny thought

"Hey where's Peter?" Ginny spoke up of his absence. Everyone looked around and didn't see him.

"Do you think he went back to the entrance to find a way out?" Remus said.

"Why will he do that if Harry is the only one who knows how?" Ginny said. "Let's look for him though."

They went together as a group. Ginny didn't want them to separate. What Harry told her about Peter, she was starting to believe it. As they walked toward the entrance they started to hear a low whisper coming from there. They took caution of not being catch from the whisperer. Slowly they looked and saw Peter speaking but no one was there. Ginny looked at them with a look saying what-is-Peter-doing, but everyone shudder and tried to listen to him.

"Yes I understand my lord… no my lord… my lord I have to tell you something my lord… I think it involves about your past my lord and something about a diary of Tom Riddle."

"Tom!" Ginny whispered. Everyone looked at her and started to understand what she was saying. Her diary! The person from her Diary was Tom Riddle! But one question was hanging in the air. Who was the Lord? They tried to listen but couldn't get what else he was saying. But they did catch something from what he said "You want me to kill them? … Alright My lord I won't fail you." That was the last thing they wanted to hear from Peter, a friend, who wanted to kill them.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sirius got out from where we were hiding.

Peter turned around surprise from seeing us from view. He quickly took out his wand ready to attack.

"_Expelliarmus!_" another voice said a spell knocking Peter out cold. "I hope that wasn't too much?" a voice said from the darkness of the cave.

"Who's there?" Lily said. Everyone wand's was out point at the darkness.

"Oh please don't attack I'm a friend not an enemy." The voice said. Slowly the person came to view for them.

"Luna!?"

**That's the end of this wonderful chapter! Hope you like it. I really like how it goes. So I still need you to pick who's who in the note not getting a lot of that really:/ Oh, well just need to see the review that makes me super happy hehe. **

**So Peter got capture what do you think will happen next?**

**Next Chapter will be Harry point-of-view in the chamber of secrets.**

**Please review **


	8. Inside the Chamber!

**Like I said this will be Harry point of view. So we are only getting what he see, hears, and think. You will get all your answers from the last chapter answered. Like why was Harry screaming and what the Heck is going on in there? So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Inside the Chamber!**

As soon I open the Chamber I turned to see everyone. "I need all of you to stay here. I don't want any of you to get hurt. If I did this once I can do it again." I told them.

"What!" My dad said. I looked at him wanted to tell him something but kept my mouth shut.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny asked. I saw a worry look in her eyes and knew she was scared.

"Positive." I gave her a smile and got close to her so she can hear what I had to say to her "Keep an eye on Pettigrew Gin." I told her she looked at me and gave me a nod. I turned around and went in the Chamber of Secrets.

Everything looked the same beside the part of Salazar Hair being broken the I made. I slowly walked to the head of Salazar. I didn't even know what to do. I tried to remember what Tom said to open the snakes chamber.

_Flashback_

"_Ssaha sssangutasssa lithe" Tom made the mouth of Salazar open._

_End of Flashback_

"That's it!" I remembered what Tom had said. I look at Salazar and took a deep breath. "Serpent, come out to help me!" Nothing happen. I waited for a while but nothing. "I didn't say it in Parselmouth." Harry hit himself.** "Serpent, come out to help me!" ** This time the Mouth open and slowly the fifty ft. long Basiliks came out. It looked exactly the same. Yellow eyes that can kill someone and it's green skin. I backed away a little from it.

"**You called my master." **The Basiliks spoke.

"**Yes I need your help."** I spoke right back. I looked at the snake as if I wasn't scared of it.

"**My serves is in your hands Master." **It bowed its head

"**I need to get you venom."**

"**For what reason? Are you planning to kill a mud-blood?" **I looked at the snake with murders eyes. I always hated that word because of my mother, Lily and Hermione.

"**Don't you dare insult muggle born, Snake." **I said in a cold stone voice.

"**But master they are unworthy to have magic as purebloods." **The Basiliks was confused of my sudden reaction.

"**I told you to stop!" **I shouted.

The Basiliks looked kind of surprised by what I said, but then it simply replied with no emotion **"You are not my Master." **

"**What!" **I was confused. _How can he tell if I'm not his master?_

"**My master wouldn't care about a Mud-blood."**

"**But I called you forth to help me."**

"**Ah, you did, you talk my language well, but that doesn't mean I will help you if you're a Mud-blood lover. My true master was Salazar Slytherin. He was my true master."**

"**But I have to destroy someone who will make the wizarding world suffer and kill a lot of people."**

"**Do you mean Voldermort?" **I stayed silence. ** "Taking you silent I will take that as a yes. No matter. I will follow him. He has the right reason to kill those wizards that aren't worth living." **The basilisk said without any emotion of any reason but I say a spark in his eyes.

"**But I summoned you." ** I said again.

"**I shall not take this from a Blood Trader!" **It hissed angrily. The Basiliks struck towards me.

"_Expelliarmus__!" _I shouted. It distracted the Basiliks for a while. I ran to toward the sewers but what good will that does me I need that damn snake blind to do that. "_Bombarda_!" Making the walls collapse in front of the snake. I want to kill it will a spell but I don't want to damage anything that will happen with snake venom. I looked at the destruction thinking that I stopped the snake but I was wrong. The Basiliks burst through that pile of rocks. The rocks come towards me crushing me to the ground. I scream from the pain.

"_Flipendo!" _The spell knocked the rocks backward and hit the snake in the face making it scream in pain as well. I get up and try to get away from it. I hear it slithering behind me. That damn snake always was a pain in the arse. I see the opening back to the Chamber. I quickly turned around to destroy the entrance of the sewer again but didn't notice the snake had quickly caught up to me. It stroked and a fang stabbed me in my arm. The pain shot up and I screamed. My arm felt like it was on fire again it felt like déjà vu but it wasn't because this already happen to me. My wand was too close to the snake and I can't get close to it. I tried to reach it but the snake attacked. I dodge in time making the snake hits it's face on the ground. I couldn't get too to it and if next time I wouldn't be that lucky.

I hear a noise. I turned and just as I expected Fawkes came in with the sorting hat. I totally forgot about the Basiliks and it attacked me biting me on my shoulder. I screamed. I couldn't believe I lost my concentration for a second and this happen to me. Knowing this, the venom will probably spread quicker. Fawkes drops the hat and attacks the Basiliks. The Basiliks scream in pain and throws Fawkes. The bird hit the wall making him unconscious. Just like that the snake is blind again. But obviously it didn't stop him.

_I don't get it I thought without a master it will be confuse and wouldn't do anything. _I thought. I tried to reach the hat. In the corner of my eyes I saw the snake attack. I quickly move out of the way. And fall in the water. I swim as fast as I can but the pain on my arm and shoulder hurt. I get to the surface and notice that the Bailiks wasn't looking at me or at least hearing me that I caught my breath. I swim as fast as I can to land. I get up and see my dad fighting the Basiliks. I couldn't believe my dad disobey my order … actually I can. No wonder were father and son we both disobey order, pass curfew, and stay with our friend to the end. I see my wand lying on the ground but the damn snake heard me and wouldn't let me get close to it.

"Harry watch out!" I looked and see the snake trying to attack me. I see the hat close by and run toward it.

"_Expelliarmus__!" _Dad hit the spell at the Basiliks head making it get confused. I reached the hat and as I looked inside I see the sword of Griffendore. I take it out but it felt heavy. The venom was kicking in by now and my shoulder and arm burns. I run toward the snake trying to get its attention. The snake was getting close to James looking like he was ready to kill him.

"**Stop Basiliks! I'm the one you want! Kill me!"**

"**With pleasure ." **The snake turned around going toward me.

"Harry what's going on?" James asked.

"Dad, leave now! I can take care of this." I told him but I knew that he wouldn't.

"I'm not leaving you." You see I now my father so well. I ignored him and climb the head of Salazar. The snake attacked a couple of time but missed. As I got on top of the head I swung the sword at him giving him a couple of scratches. The next strike he made was his last. As if I was Twelve again I struck the sword up its mouth through its skull. The snake finally fell to the ground dead. I climb down. My dad helped me and sat me down.

"Harry that was the most stupid's thing I ever seen in my life." James said.

"Dad, just be glad you weren't alive in my second year because that is what I did."

"YOU KILLED A BASILIKS IN YOUR SECOND YEAR!"  
"And this is coming out a guy that sneaks out every time at night and the guy who do pranks and the guy-"

"Okay I get it I do a lot of carp."

"Damn right you do, dad."

"Gosh I can't believe this. What will your mother do?"

"Trust me _**I**_ don't want to know what my mom will do about this. I think she will probably skin us alive." I was scared what mom will do if she found out.

"Why me." My dad said. He was so scared. If Sirius was here he will probably say something like 'that's the face you do when you think Lily might kill you.' Not sure but probably.

"Promise me you will never tell her in details what happen here if she ask."

"No problem I wonder what she will say?"

"She'll say something in the line 'This is your fault he just had to get this from you!' Something like that."

"Gosh, those words kind of sound like Lily." James said. We both laugh, but my pain hit me so hard that I had to hold my breath.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"My arm! I got bitten and the- agh!" The pain Killed. This was way worse than before. Then a soothing song echoed from the Chamber. We both looked and see Fawkes.

"Fawkes!" I called to him.

"Fawkes?"

"That's the … the name of … the … phenoxie." I tried to talk but I was having trouble talking with the venom spreading in my body. Fawkes landed in front of me. I looked at it and it started to shred tears. _Tears!_ I can't believe I forgot that the tears of a Phinoxe can heal wounds.

"What's it doing?" James asked.

"It's healing me. They have that kind of magic on them." I explained to him. After Fawkes healed my arm it went to my shoulder next. Slowly I started to feel the pain to calm down my breathing started to come more easily and I can start moving my hand a little, but my shoulder stinging a bit. I got up and got my wand.

"I can't believe you let go of your wand, Harry."

"Hey I didn't mean to. That damn Basiliks bit me on my shoulder."

"Sure make excuses just like your old man."

"You know you just called yourself old, Right? When you know we are the same age right now."

"Time wise my son." He said.

"Fine." I said. I went and got some of the Basiliks fangs.

"Why did you get that?" He asked.

"I need it to destroy the Horcruxes."

"I still don't know what that is."

"I'll tell you later when we are at Dumbledore office and I will explain everything I swear, But first thing first lets got and see everyone and till them the good news."

"Yeah. Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Dad." We started to walk.

"Where did you get that Sword?"

"It came from the hat. You know what this sword is?"

"No I don't."

"It's the Sword of Griffendor."

"What really!"

"Yeah." I laughed. As we got out of there we started to hear commotion from the entries. "Let's go." James nodded and rush to the voices. We heard Lily voice.

"Who's there?" She called at the dark.

"Oh please don't attack I'm a friend not an enemy." A Voice I knew well from my time. Slowly the person stepped out of the darkness to the light and there she stood a girl I knew since 5th year.

"Luna!?" I looked at her. She does not look the same. She looks clean and healthy and the wired thing was that the war was a couple of hours ago. I still look the same with my cut and cloths dirty. What's going on?

"Harry," She gave me a small smile. "It's good seeing again after 3 months. We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" _Three months! _Did she say three months! I've only been gone for a day! What's going on?

**That's all for this chapter people. I hope you liked it I worked really hard on it. Please review this! I will be super happy. See you next time. Adios! **


	9. What are Horcrux's

**Okay here is the Chapter you guys want to read. Let me just say guys that I am glad you are enjoying yourself without you help I might have stopped and start asking my friends with help again and that takes forever. So thanks. Let's start right now.**

**I Need A Beta Whatever that is 'cause a lot of people are asking me to get one. It's not my fault I suck at English and my Grammar is bad. So whoever wants to be my Beta for this story I will be happy. So I don't have people complaining to me how bad I write.**

**Chapter 9 **

**What are Horcruxs?**

"_Luna!?" I looked at her. She does not look the same. She looks clean and healthy and the wired thing was that the war was a couple of hours ago. I still look the same with my cut and cloths dirty. What's going on?_

"_Harry," She gave me a small smile." It's good seeing again after 3 months. We been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Three months! Did she say three months! I've only been gone for a day! What's going on?_

"Harry you know her?" James asked.

He looked at Luna. I still didn't know what think. Three month. She did say that right? He looks at her again. She looked like the same Luna that he knew but not the same from this morning. When he got a better look of her he say something in her eyes they were haunted from death like his and everyone he knows when the Battle was on.

"Harry!" James spoke louder to him. He broke out of his daze and noticed James pointing his wand at Luna.

"Dad what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? This person attacked Peter."

"No Don't! She's my friend! That my friend Luna Lovegood!" Harry explained.

"Lovegood!" Everyone said.

"As in Lovegood, Lovegood? Like as Xenophilius Lovegood's kid!?" Sirius said.

"Luna?" Ginny said. She remembered her when she was small. Every time she had a chance she will go to the lake close by her house. One day she went and saw a blond hair girl and her feet bare. They became friends and once a week they will meet. Ever since she was sent back in time she hasn't seen her.

"Oh, Ginny! What a surprise to see you. It's been a long time since I seen you. What was it 6 years ago? Yeah that sounds right." She said dreamily.

"Six!? I've been gone for seven years, Luna?"

"And I've been gone for a couple of hours?" Harry said.

"No that's how long you two have been missing? Wired isn't it. I wonder where I am. I was back at my house looking for narrgels and I saw a glow of light in a mountain. I went straight to it and found you guys. I sure never seen you people before?"

"At the mountain? Luna you live like in the middle of a field. How did you see a light?"

"It was night. There was a new theory that narggels are attracted to light but I don't believe it but still I went at night and saw the light."

"And you went in the mountain like that and came here?" Lily asked.

"Yes that's right."

Everyone was confused about the whole thing.

"Let's continue this later. Right now I need to make sure of something." Harry walked to Peter.

"Harry what are you doing?" James asked.

"Let him James."

"What! Why? What's going on?"

"Peter was going to kill us." Lily said.

"That's a sick joke, Evans." James said harsh. "Peter will never go anything like that I can't believe you said that. How can you be such a stupid, argents, stuck-up-" James never finished his sentence because Sirius punched him in the face. James fell and looked at him with hatred. He saw Sirius with anger in his eyes like a true Black, Remus had a hold of Harry, Ginny was shocked as well as Luna, and Lily was almost in tears.

"What the fuck was that for?" James said getting up.

"Lily wasn't lying when she said Peter was going to kill us." Sirius said darkly.

James was shocked. Peter was really going to kill them all. Then he thought of Lily. Sirius had her in a hug telling her smoothing thing. James looked at Harry.

"Did you know about this?" He asked.

"About what?"

"About Peter going to kill us?"

"Killing you right now, no. But betraying you and mom to the man that got you killed, yes." Harry said to him with the same harsh voice that he did to Lily. At that moment Peter woke up. No one noticed him because they were too pissed off with James. Peter quickly got his wand.

"_Avra_-_"_

"_Stupefy!" _Harry shouted. Peter fell on the ground and Harry got on top of him making sure he didn't run. He pointed his wand at Peter neck. "You arse whole! How much did you tell?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Peter spit in Harry's face. Harry drew back his hand and knocked him out cold.

"Let's go." Harry got Peter. They followed harry and saw and opening at the roof of the cave.

"Uh, Harry, how are we going to get up there?" Sirius said.

"Fly. Summon you brooms." James, Remus, Sirius, and Ginny summoned there broom's.

"What about you Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm going on Fawkes."

"Fawkes?" Everyone said.

"The Phnoxie. Fawkes!" Harry shouted for the bird and Fawkes flew from where he was and landed gracefully in front of Harry "Just follow us 'kay." Harry grabbed a hold of Fawkes. Remus and Luna got on a broom, Lily and Ginny got on a broom, and James and Sirius got on their broom. Soon all eight were in the air.

They landed at the Entrance Courtyard. Sirius helped Harry pick up Peter and dragged him to Dumbledore office. They got to the entrance of his office. Lily spoke the password "Chocolate Frog."

"What is it with the Headmaster and candy?" asked Sirius.

They hurried and knocked at the Headmaster door.

"Come in."

They all went inside. Dumbledore had a worried face on him and what they didn't expect was everyone's parents being there. Sirius and Harry dragged Peter in. All the parents gasped.

"Peter!" a Lady shirked and ran to him, but Harry got in front of her and pointed his wand at her.

"Mr. Granger what's the meaning of this!" Dumbledore was surprise of Harry's action.

"No one is getting close to him."

"Who do you think you are kid?" A man said.

"No one important." Harry said "Who are you? All of you?"

"This is our parent's." James said. "That's my dad Henry and my mom Carrie Potter." James pointed the man that talked to Harry and the women behind him. He looked at his grandparent. James had his mom eyes but his dad features and the messy hair. Now he knows for sure that the messy hair comes from the Potter's.

"That's Peter mother Karen Pettigrew." James continued. Harry looked at Peter's mom; Peter looks nothing like her at all but the eyes. "And Remus parents Rick and Cecelia Lupin." Harry looked at them and saw a lot of them in Remus.

"I think you forgot some people Potter." A voice from the back of the room spoke. Harry didn't even see anyone at the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw three people a women and two men.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius was shocked and pissed. Harry then saw who it was Orion, Walburga, and Regulus Black, Sirius family.

"That is no way to talk to us like that." Orion said.

"You are no longer my family. Don't you remember that you disown me?" Sirius stated.

"Yes but when we heard that you were at the Chamber of Secrets we couldn't be more proud." Walburga said.

"I didn't plan on going."

"Oh really then who was it?"

"It was me!" Harry spoke up. All the parents looked at Harry with shocked but the Black they looked at him with pride.

"You put my son and daughter in danger!" Carrie shouted at Harry. Harry got confused when se said 'daughter' then he remembers what Ginny said at the Boatyard. She lived with them.

"It wasn't my intension for them to get in danger." Harry said.

"What I don't get is how you can enter the Chamber if you have to be able to speak Parslemouth." Orion said.

"Harry does speak it." Luna said.

"Who are you?"

"Luna L-"

"Luna Granger! My adopted sister." Harry said.

"Your sister?"

"Yes and for my Parselmouth it is not your business,"

"How dare you speak to my husband in that manner!" Walburga shouted.

"That not the point here!" Karen Pettigrew finally shouted. "This boy attacked my son!" she pointed her wand to Harry.

"Put you wand away, Karen." Dumbledore asked her gently.

"I'm sorry professor but this boy attacked my son!"

"His name is Harry!" Ginny said harshly.

"He had the right to attack Peter!" Remus pronounced _Peter _in a cruel harsh voice as if it was disease.

"In what way Mr. Lupin?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I can answer that question." Harry said. "I knew, from sometime, that Peter was hiding something. First, the questions, which seemed strange because he was quite at first, second, his clothing, I started wondering why he was wearing long sleeve shirts in a hot day, and third was when Lily, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius heard from him in the chamber. That's when I started putting it together." Harry walked to Peter conscious body. He picked up his arm and showed everyone of Peter's Death Eater mark. Every adult gasped in shocked.

"Peter is a Death Eater! That not possible?" Cecelia spoke up for the first time.

"He is." Harry looked at all the adults.

"Liar my son isn't a Death Eater!" Shrieked Karen.

"The proof is right there Mrs. Pettigrew." Professor Dumbledore informed her. "With that I will have to call the Ministry and pick Mr. Pettigrew up and take him to Azkaban."

"No!" She screamed. She tried to get close to her son, but Harry got in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said darkly. It scared her and backed away slowly from Harry.

The Minister and the two Arours came and got Peter. Just then he woke up and started cursing at Harry telling him he was going to kill him. No one knew who that Peter was or if the Peter they knew was long gone. Peter mother followed them to the Ministry.

"Well, this was a waste of our time and mostly seeing _him _again." Walburga said. "Good-bye Regulus we will see soon." Walburga and Orion Floo back to their house. When they were gone Regulus left without a word to anyone.

"That women!" Cecelia and Carrie shouted.

"It alright Mrs. Lupin, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said.

"Now I see what you mean Sirius." Harry said to himself.

"What I would like to know is what were you kids doing down there?" Rick Lupin looked stern.

"Well you see- we- uh – it's just-"James didn't even know what to say.

"James." Henry doing that name thing that parent do saying Tell-Me-Or-Your-Grounded voice.

"It wasn't their fault it's mine." Harry spoke again.

"You! Why is it always your fault? Does trouble find you everywhere it goes?"

"Looks like it. It's my fault because I knew about the Chamber of Secret and need to find it."

"Why?"

"To destroy something."

"And what is this _something_ Mr. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked away from them. "Horcrux's." He said.

"What!?" Dumbledore, Henry and Rick asked surprised.

"Wait what's a Horcurx?" Ginny said. "Can someone please tell me since someone here didn't want to tell me." Ginny glared at Harry.

"First I want to know how you know about Horcuxs?" Henry said ignoring Ginny.

"Harry needs to hunt them to destroy Voldermort of course." Luna said.

"Wait did you said Voldermort!" Rick said.

"Yes I did."

"Mr. Granger want to explain?" Dumbledore said.

Harry explained that his headmaster and he figured out that Voldermort had Horcux thanks to memory he got from Voldermort old potion teacher. As he said this he looked at Dumbledore telling him secretly that it was him and they both figured it out. When he finished everyone was surprised.

"Do you know where his Horcuxs are?" Rick asked.

"Yes. Like I said he has five of them the other two aren't made yet."

"Other two? How do you know he is planning to make two?"

"I just know." He said simply.

"Then do you know where the five are?" Henry spoke.

"Yes. There is one in here at Hogwarts, the other two I have a hunch but I am not sure, but the last two are a mystery."

"We have to look for them then."

"No you're not! I am. I know about them more than anyone."

"Can someone tell us what Horcux are?" James, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Lily shouted.

"Horcuxs is drack magic. It's a way to live longer than necessary. You take your soul out and replace it with an object or to a human like Harry was one but you have to kill to be able to do that." Luna explained.

"What!' Everyone in the room said.

"Luna!?" Harry groan.

"Sorry Harry."

"You're a Hocrux?" Sirius said.

"_Was_ a Hocrux." Harry corrected them. "You see someone in America did that and put one in me long story short it's no longer in me."

"That's wicked." Sirius said. Lily and Ginny smacked him in the head. "Joking."

"But how is that possible?" Lily said.

"From what my Headmaster said." He looked at Dumbledore as he said this. "It was love. My mother protected me from getting killed. It has to be strong though not the ones like a friend love, no, nothing like that." Everyone was quite. Still couldn't believe that such thing can happen. "Now I have a mission only I can do."

"With me of course." Luna said.

"You have to come Luna, or I wouldn't have figure out where to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw." He gave her a small smile.

"You're going to hunt them down." Rick said. Harry and Luna nodded.

"That insane you can get yourself killed." Cecelia was scared of their safety.

"That true but it doesn't matter." Harry said.

"Yes it does what will your family say?" Carrie asked.

"We don't have a family here." This was true. Their families aren't parents yet in this time line.

"It very kind of you to worry but this is our mission, mostly Harry, but we have to do what we have to." Luna said.

"Now, I am sorry that I put your children at risk but I and my sister have stuff to do." Both Luna and Harry left Dumbledore office.

**Wow that was a long chapter I still want to continue but it has the end here. Okay I will try and get some other people in. It will take some time for the next time changer to get in here. So hope you like this chapter.**

**Okay I still need to have people guessing who the next Time Changers are. So far Harry and Luna are out.**

**Leader: Harry Potter**

**Calmed Minded: Luna Lovegood**

**Brains: ?**

**Clumsy: ?**

**Brave: ?**

**Spy: ?**

**So if you want your name in this tell me who is who.**


	10. Talking about the Hunt

**Okay soo far you guys are liking hope you guys read all the way with this story. The hunt will be coming soon so don't worry kay. Thank reader for the help. **

**Don't own Harry potter or anything.**

**Talking about the Hunt**

**Chapter 10**

Harry walked to the Great Hall with Luna following.

"So Harry I think you have some explaining to do." Luna sat at a table.

Harry followed her action. "About what?"

"I'm your stepsister?" She stated.

"Oh, right… Okay Luna you have to believe me about this." He took a deep breath. "you, me, and Ginny have traveled back into the past. The people you met were Sirius, Remus, Peter, and my Parents Lily and James. Believe me I'm not making this up."

"I believe you."

"Luna I know it sounded crazy but trust me- wait you believe me." She simply nodded. "Thank god."

"So if that means that we are in the past then the Horcrux are not destroyed."

"Correct."

"Then we have to get them."

"Right."

"I'm in."

"Of course you are." He gave her a small smile.

They planned of how they were going to get the Horcrux and if Harry can hear them. Harry told her about the vision he had. Luna thought of a fifty-fifty percent chance that he can. Harry thought of first getting the Ravenclaw tiara then the Cup of Hufflepuff. Luna agreed with it they thought of settling in and not look suspicious around the school for a while.

"Ah I thought I might find you here." Dumbledore entered.

"Professor." Harry and Luna welcomed him.

"I see you have a friend from you time here." Harry simply nodded. "What your name child."

"Luna Lovegood, Headmaster." Luna informed him.

"Lovegood. I see your father, by any chance, is Xenophilius?"

"Yes headmaster."

He gave her a warm smile "What house do you want to be in child."

"Ravenclaw sir."

"I shall put you in then."

"Thank you sir."

"And your last name will be the same as Harry."

"I will accept Granger as a last name sir."

"Very good." Dumbledore turned serious. "Now about the Horcrux."

"Headmaster with all due respect sir I don't want you to get hurt like last time in my time line."

"Harry you have your heart as your mother." Harry gave small smile.

"Actually sir you can help us." Luna dreamy voice stated.

"Really?" Harry and Dumbledore asked questionably.

"Yes sir you can help us fine Tom Riddle's diary and Marvolo's ring."

"Right! How did I forget? You found the ring last time but the diary, Lucius gave it to Ginny while we were getting books for classes that year in a store." Harry said.

"I, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin can start looking for them right away."

"Good. But try to be safe I don't want anyone of you to lose their life."

"Harry we have to risk our life with what's going to happen." Luna pointed out.

"Don't remind me."

Dumbledore left them. "Dumbledore!" He turned around and looked at him.

"Yes Harry?"

"They know I'm James kid."

"Very well what about your mother?"

"No she doesn't know … for now."

Dumbledore gave him a smile and waved the two pretend siblings good bye.

"Luna have you gotten a note recently?" Harry asked.

"A note? No not that I've know."

"Fine but if you do come look for me." Luna nodded and after the conversation they left to their commons. The next day Luna found a note and showed it to Harry and Ginny. It read:

_Calm mind you have arrived to the past_

_You will be helping Leader with his journey_

_He will lose his place and this is where you come in_

_Fast Thinker is already here as for Leader_

_Brains will arrive when your journey begins_

_Clumsy will come when you need its help to get in_

_Brave will come when everyone needs help and protection_

_Spy will arrive last and will be great help but beware to not fall for what it is._

_Change Time Luna Lovegood as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have already done. _

Both Ginny and Harry thought it was wired that they gave her a lot more in formation then they did to them. The started think about who was who but couldn't. Harry thought he might know who was Brains but didn't say anything. That same day James, Sirius, Remus and Lily asked them if they were really adoptive brothers. They just told them no.

Three weeks went by. Luna became friends with her parent. Every morning Harry and Luna talked about the plan not making it look to suspicious. Harry still had the sword and the teeth of the Basiliks hidden in his trunk. Harry hasn't talked to his parents, Remus, Sirius or Ginny the day before the Chamber of Secrets accident. He visited the Library too see any type of spells that can be useful for him.

He walked in for dinner and sat down at the Griffendors table. He been thinking about his plan and how he, Hermione and Ron had done it last time. It seemed like a walk through the park right know because he already knew what to do. What he didn't think was going to be easy was how he will make sure that the fight won't happen in Hogwarts ground. He thought of leading Voldermort to Dean Forrest or even at the Forbidden Forest.

He looked around and saw that many people had gotten use to Him and Luna here at Hogwarts already. Many people wanted him to be in Dual clubs or qudditch. He had to fight once in DADA and won against all the top Dual masters in the class. As for Qudditch, someone saw him run his drills when he was alone at the pitch with Luna.

He then snapped out of his day dreaming when he noticed that James, Sirius, and Remus have been trying to get his attention.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"We've been in front of you for what 3 minutes." James said.

"Five actually." Luna voice came from his side.

Harry jumped. "Will all of you stop popping up out of nowhere?" Harry accused.

"Hey it not our fault that your oblivious to the world." Sirius said.

"Actually we disturbed him in deep thought." Luna said.

"How can you tell?" Remus asked.

"I can see it in his pupils it getting smaller."

"No I'm fine really. Where's Ginny and Lily?" Harry asked.

"Who knows those two are a mystery." James said.

"There in the library." Remus said.

"How do you know?"

"I just saw them when we passed the library."

Harry nodded and started to eat. "So Harry how are we going to do this?"

Harry chocked on his food. "Doing this!? No you're not going with me. It's too dangerous."

"Harry I'm your father." James said in a low voice. "If I survive and see you in your second year and fight the Basiliks you will be grounded for life."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"No! I can't let anyone get killed because of me. Everyone died because of me. You and mom tried to protect me. Sirius was protecting me and Remus was fight for me as well. Even good friends of mine died. I can't let anyone else die."

"Harry we will put ourselves in dangerous for you." Remus said

"Harry it's a good thing they can help us. We should thank Remus for teaching us he was are best teacher. Also Sirius, thanks to him you will never have access to the blacks house." Luna said.

"What about me?" James said.

"You Mr. Potter helped by give us Harry." Sirius said.

Everyone laughed. Finally Harry agreed for them to come along. Luna and Harry told them about their plan and they agreed.

"What about Ginny and Lily we can't just leave them." James said.

"You only care for Lily to come." Sirius pointed it out. James gave him a push.

"No we leave them it already five of us going." Harry explained.

"True, harry, but we can use both Remus and Lily brains for the hunt since Hermione isn't here." Luna said.

"What about Ginny?" Remus asked.

"You tell us. We haven't seen here for six years."

"Well she's a powerful witch."

"No I can't have more! Five is enough already." Harry said

"What about the people that are coming from the note." Luna pointed out.

"I don't know. That's going to a lot of people." Harry rubbed his head.

"We should think about it later."

Everyone agreed about it. At night after he said goodnight to his dad and his 'Uncles'. They told him that what he should call him. Harry went upstairs and bumps into Ginny. He said sorry and quickly left. He didn't know if he should tell her about their mission. In his room he thought about everything but was lost. First was how were they going to get out of Hogwarts ground and second if Dumbledore, his grandpa, and Mr. Lupin have gotten the two Horcrux they need.

The next day Dumbledore called Harry and Luna to his office. He informed them that they found the location of the two Horcrux but has gotten just one of them. He gave them Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. He told them that Tom's Diary was at the Malfoys Minor. Harry told him that he shouldn't get involved any more that they would be getting it.

Now they had one Horcrux and four more to go. One was close and the others three are either far away or locked away. He thought about getting the Diadem next. Now he thought if he should now start the hunt.

**That is that people! Like the last sentence the hunt has begun hope I'm not losing my touch right know cause I'm getting into it a lot. I'm sorry if there han't been and HarryxGinny or any couple in this story I will try to get to that as soon as the hunt begins. So I hope to see you later in the story. Bye, see you next time.**


	11. The Battle

**Okay so let's get starting with chapter 11. I think everything is going smoothly with this story.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Battle**

Harry got up early that day. He finally thought that hunt should start. He just waited for Dumbledore to get the rind and diary, and since the diary couldn't be I reach he had to go and get. He thought that the hunt will be difficult now. He doesn't know if Regulus already took the necklace or where the diary is only that it's at the Malfoys Minor. They had a lot of Minors! How is he supposed to get it?

He looked at his dad sleeping still. He thought he should leave at midnight when they are all asleep. He got dressed for today's Hogsmeade. He thought it was a good day for it. He ran down stairs to the Great Hall. When he got there he saw Luna eating with her parents.

"Luna." Harry called out for her.

"Harry. Xenophilius Echo this is my step-brother Harry Granger." Luna introduces them.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Echo said.

"We are glad that we get to meet our friends' sibling. I've heard that when a Phoenix is born a magical kid becomes an orphan." Xenophiliu added.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Harry said he thought of the first time he meet Xenophilius. He looked different than the last time younger and handsome. Luna mother was beautiful she had the soft expression, blond long hair, and dreamy silver eyes Like Luna. He looked at Luna. "Are you ready to go?"

"Aren't you eating?"

"Later. We have a lot of things to do." Harry said. Right away Luna understood and said good-bye to her parents.

They walked toward the gates in silent. Harry wanted to ask her about her mother but couldn't.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" She looked at him.

"I was wondering what you will do to prevent your mother's death?"

"A note." She simply said.

"But how will you know she will get?"

"She'll get." She said in a voice that she was sure of it. "So why are we leaving so soon it's only been a couple of weeks?"

"I thought it will be a good time. We have the ring and were getting the diadem as soon we get back. With the Hogsmeade here we can get ingredients and other thing we need for the journey."

Luna nodded. When they got there they went to the bookstore first. They looked up for potion, Defense, Healing, Charms, History, and Spell books all that was necessary and will help for the journey. The next store was for potions materiel, Bottles, Herbs, Pots, Dead animals, and measuring cup. He thought of everything they will need. He wanted to get more stuff but didn't want to look suspicious around the people around or the clerks. He finally thought a break will do. He hid all the items they have bought under his invisibility cloak. He went inside The Three Broomsticks. Many of his classmates were eating and laughing. Luna and Harry quickly went to the back room.

They didn't see anything odd and not many students didn't pay much attention to them. Luna took out a book from bag carefully making sure no one saw that she pulled it out of thin air. Harry went and got them two Butterbeer's. He took a sip from it.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Luna."

"I was wondering why we don't get Professors Snape's Potion book."

"I thought of it once while we were at the bookstore but I think that will be impossible. I don't know if he has it or doesn't?"

"Where did you last found it?"

"At the cupboard of the Potion room."

"We should check it then."

"We should but that book brought to many bad memories. Don't you remember what I did to Malfoy?" He lowered his voice.

She simply nodded they ordered some food and eat. They got up and bumped into his dad, Remus, Sirius, his mom, and Ginny.

"Harry. Luna." James said.

"Hey." They said.

"You to already done?" Sirius asked.

"No not really right know we were going to get a tent."

"Why do you need a tent?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore needs one for his travel to get the Horcrux."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Sorry but really have to go." Harry and Luna left The Three Broomstick.

Lily looked at her friends. "Really why if Dumbledore can just appariate back to the Hogwarts?"

"Good point." Ginny said.

James, Sirius, Remus put the puzzle together. They let them go ahead for them to be able to talk in private. "You don't think he was planning to go by himself? Do you?" James asked.

"He's your son of course he will." Sirius said.

"I'm not joking."

"Neither was I."

All three friends went to catch up with Lily and Ginny. Harry and Luna had finally got everything they wanted. Two hours had passed since the bump in with his father and mom, uncels, and Ginny. They relaxed for a little while.

"So were leaving tonight?" Harry had told her about them leaving at night, but that's all.

"Yeah. We have to get the Diary. Remember I got that in my second year without knowing it was a Horcrux."

"Alright I will pack my thing as soon I get back."

"Make sure no one sees you though," she nodded, "Also, here." She pulled out a small bag to be able to carry things.

"Why do I need this?" She took the small bag.

"I put it an expansion charm. It can hold as much things as you want. I've got for the other four that are coming later, just in case."

"Good id-" A scream made them jump. Harry bolted to the sound and saw Death Eaters attacking the students. Harry looked and can make out about of thirty. He saw Luna running and attacking the Death Eaters "_Reducto!" _Harry runs in and protects three third years. "_Protego! Expelliarmus!" _He quickly takes them to a safe spot. He sees Luna taking two down, but she wasn't paying attention behind her. He runs toward her but Remus got there before he did. He saw his dand and mom fighting side by side. Sirius protected a fifth year that looked like Amelia Bones. He heard a scream and turned around. He saw Ginny protecting some third year students that had been jinx. "Ginny! Down NOW!" Ginny gets down an covers the third years students "_Obscuro!" _The Death Eater becomes blind and confused. He starts throwing Spells and Harry attacks him "_Stupefy!"_

The Death Eater goes down. He gets Ginny up. "Hurry let's get this kids out of here!" She nods her head in agreement. Quickly they pick up the kids. Some Seventh, Sixth and fifth years had already starting to heal the injures.

Harry takes out his wand out. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ All the students looked at him "Dumbledore come quick Death Eaters are attacking the student in Hogsmeade! You've got to hurry and bring back up!" He sent his prongs out. He runs back to the battle field. Ginny and him fought side by side but the more they fall it felt like more come. _"Adava Kedavra!" _Harry turn around on hearing those words that he survived so many times. He sees the light going toward Ginny. He grabs her around the waist holding her back. _"Protego Horribilis!" _The Spell never hits them Harry anger grew bigger ready to attack but a spell stopped him, a spell that he only used once and that was against Draco Malfoy _Sectumsempra_. He collapses to the ground. Ginny yelled at him to get up but he felt weak. His blood starts pouring out and falls unconscious.

Ginny yells for help but no one could hear her. She hears laughter from her right. A Death Eater stood there looking at them. She wished that she knew who the person was. She wanted to rip the mask out of the person face. _"__Expelliarmus!" _But the Person used a defense spell making Ginny spell not hit him. She looked at Harry. He had gotten paler. "Harry stay with me please! You can't die you hear me! You just mate your father and mother! Please!" Ginny had tears running down her cheeks. The Person came closer to Ginny. She didn't pay any attrition to the Person. She saw their feet in the corner of her eye. She grips her wand and attacks _"Reduto!" _The Person falls back. He slowly gets up and leaves.

Ginny sees her friends far away from her. She picks Harry up and drags him to a safe spot. Someone pushes her to the ground. She looks and sees Harry attacking a Death Eater she didn't even noticed. After finishing the enemy Harry collapse to his knees. The blood was still leaking from his body. "Harry!" She crawls to his and holds him. "Are you okay?" He looks at Ginny. His eyes were blank for a while but came back to focus and saw tears coming down.

"I'm fine Gin." He gave her an assure smile. The pain got to him and holds it.

"We have to take you to the hospital wing." Ginny tried to get him up.

"No cure me fast before all the blood gets out."

Ginny tried to think of a spell. Then it hits her "This spell will only cure it a little. You going to fell both hot and cold. _Episkey," _Harry twitches from the pain_,"__Ferula!" _Bandages wrap around Harry body. She looked up to see Harry but he fell conscious. "Harry … HARRY!" He doesn't wake up. She heard people yelling and Appiration from people. She looks up and sees Professor Dumbledore and Professors attacking Death Eaters. All Death Eater started to leave the scene. Some lay dead or unconscious.

"HARRY!" Luna yelled. She gets to his side. His body was now colder than last time. Ginny cried over his body. Sirius and Remus ran toward them. Both of them were badly injured. They quickly picked up Harry's body and took him to Professor Dumbledore. He gave them a portkey to the hospital wing. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Luna grabbed hold of it. When they arrived they took him to Madam Pomfrey. She ushers then to take Harry to a spear bed at the end. Bunch of Healer where in the Hospital Wing taking care of other injured. One of the Healers started to work one Harry and closed the curtains around them. Madam Pomfrey made them to take a sit in a bed to be check.

After thirty minutes they got checked and healed. Ginny was worried and asked for Harry, but no one answered her.

"Don't worry Ginny," Luna puts her hand on Ginny's back, "He's strong trust me." Ginny gave her a nod.

"Has anyone seen James or Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I saw them at the battle field they were fight together." Ginny informed.

"But where are they?" Remus asked

"Do you think they went and help Dumbledore?" Luna looked at them.

"No I don't think so."

"Then where are they!" Sirius shouted in frustration.

"Where's who?" They all turned around to see Lily carrying James body weak body. He gave them a weak smile.

"James Lily!" They ran up to them. Sirius and Remus took them inside the Hospital Wing. So far what Lily had told them was that James ran after a Death Eater the almost attacked them. She followed and saw his body on the ground. The Death Eater attacked her they fought both of them getting injured. She finally won the battle but one Death Eater, which was hiding in the trees, attacked her from behind knocking her out. When she woke up she saw James standing beside two Death Eater body's on the ground, the one that attacked her and a new one that she didn't now. James fell but Lily quickly caught him. She doesn't know what happen after she was knocked out.

The Healer took both Lily and James inside and made the friend leave again. They waited for a long time. Many students had waited outside the room like them to hear news of their friends. Professor Dumbledore told them to go to their houses and get rest. Some argued but finally went to their rooms. Luna said goodbye to them. She quickly arrives to her room and sees no one was in she quickly pack everything in her trunks and makes sure no one notice them. She walks out of her room.

The next day Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Lily visited Lily, James, and Harry. They informed them that both James and Lily were awake, but Harry was badly injured and they weren't sure that he'll make. Everyone turned pale. Ginny went and visit him. His bed was still closed around curtains; she opens them and closes behind her. He looked relaxed and calm. She holds her tears.

"Hey Harry," She spoke softly, "How you're doing? … Pleas Harry you can't die. We need you here everyone needs you here. We have to change time." Her tears fall down her cheek. "Please Harry try and wake up. I can't lose you." She holds his hand. She hates crying. She never cried in front of James, Sirius, Remus, or Lily. She stayed there for a while. She gets up and kisses her forehead. "Please awake up Harry."

She walks out. Everyone was worried about Harry. James was scared for his son. Lily was able to walk and hold James. He started to cry in her arm and she rocks him back and forth like a small child. Later that even James and Lily where both let go. They asked Madam Pomfrey to inform them of any changes on Harry. Luna said she will catch up to them and wanted to stay next to Harry for a while. They told her they will see her at Lunch and she agreed.

She walks to end of the Hospital Wing where Harry was. She walks in Harry's bed and closes the curtains well. She puts a silence charm around the curtains. She walks Toward Harry body.

"You can stop the act now. No one is here." Luna took a sit next to his bed.

"Just making sure, don't want anyone to know. I see you got my note." Harry opens his eyes and get up slowly.

"And I see you haven't recovered yet."

"Nope but that doesn't mean were going."

"I know. So why lie to your family?"

"I don't want them involved." He looked in front of him.

"I know you don't what to lose them."

"I didn't say that."

"I know, but your face says differently."

"Did you have everything ready?" He changed the topic.

"I did. Were ready to leave when you're get fully recovered."

"Fine." He had to agree with her he still couldn't walk or stand up straight for five minutes.

"I will be waiting and coming every day," She walks out, "Ginny is really worried about you she at least has the right to know." Luna puts down the spell and walks down.

Harry thought about Ginny. Hearing those words she said made him feel guilty about the plan. He thinks about how she cried softly for him and her words but the only words stuck out for him was '_I can't lose you'. _He touched his forehead. He can still feel her soft lips on his forehead. He had never thought of her like that till probably yesterday the way her body bumps into his. He smiles thinking of her. He shakes his head trying to forget everything. His regrets started to crawl up to his mind, but thought this was the best thing for his family.

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving when I get up." He whispered softly that no one around him can hear.

He didn't notice that someone was standing outside his bed. The Person left the room slowly making sure Harry didn't notice him.

**Okay I am done! So what did you think of my first battle scene. Kinda hard when you are trying to think of the right spells. Hope you like it.**

**Okay I have to ask who thought Harry was acting being injured and that he might die or that Luna was an Imposter trying to kill Harry? Anyone? I really want to know. **

**Who do you think was outside of Harry's Bed?**

**Okay I also want to do this ask me question any kind and I will answer them.**

**See you next time.**


	12. The Hunt Begins

**I'm out of school! Yahooo! So happy but im going to miss my seniors guys :'(! But I know they are going to do well. Now I'm the senior! Lets see if I can finish this story during summer I will be happy! Okay now we get the Hunt starting I wonder how many people were waiting for this? Anyone? Well no more waiting people your answer has been answered! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 12 **

**The Hunt Begins**

A week has passed by since the attack at Hogsmaede and Harry hasn't awoken yet or shall we say he hasn't agreed for anyone to know that he was leaving. Ginny has visit Harry all week after class was over. She sometimes misses dinner to be with him. She holds his hand with hers. Luna always had to get her to eat something or to go to bed. That day Ginny visit Harry.

"Hey… I wish you would wake up. You know class isn't the same without you in it." She holds his hand. "Harry you remember the day we first met? I bet Ron told you about my crush about you. Ha knowing him he did or even Fred and Gorge… I miss you. Please wake you." Ginny sit there looking at him. She gently touched his cheek. She thought he looked handsome when he was awake but right know he looked cute sleeping. She gets lost looking at him and forgets the time.

"I need you Harry." She got up and was leaning close to him. She looked at him and leaned closer. She kissed his cheek. "Good-bye Harry. Wake up for us… for me too." She got up and left.

Harry opens his eyes when Ginny was gone. He looks where Ginny left from. He wanted to call out for here but didn't. He loved hearing Ginny's voice and her touch on his skin but pushed it out of his mind. He thought he shouldn't think about Ginny but about the Horcrux, but couldn't. Everything he thought always went back to Ginny.

Later that night Luna arrived. "Your awake that's good." Luna stood beside his bed.

"Did you brought by Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes," She handed him the cloak and a bag for his clothes, "I will be waiting in the Seventh floor." She left not letting Harry get a word out. He knew she hates leaving his parents and her friends.

Harry put his Cloak around him and walked out of his room. It was barley six. Many students were out or in the commons room. He sees a Griffendore walking to the common and follows him. Harry slowly walked behind the boy in to the room. Not many people were in there he saw Ginny and Lily at the couch with his dad and uncles.

"Ginny you haven't been eating well since the attack." Lily scrolled her.

"I'm fine really. I'm just worried about Harry that's all." She informed them.

"Well the Healer say that he's getting better. Now my child h won't give up that easily." James kneeled in front of her. After a week he haven't seen their faces because he had his eyes closed all the time they visited.

His parents looked depressed. Sirius and Remus we worried but who looked worse was Ginny. She looked thinner than before and worried. He didn't know that she could that thin that fast. He walked past them quietly. He reached the staircase and bolted up to the room. He quickly opens the door and throws the cloak off him. He changes quickly He throws his entire thing in the small bag, he made sure he got the Basiliks fangs and the Griffendore Sword. When he was done he threw the Cloak around him. He rushed himself out of the Griffendore tower.

He thought about the Half-Blood Prince book that second and thought he might need some day. He runs to the Potion room and opens the Cupboard where the extra books were. He scrambled through all the books. The last one was the book. He was glad and rushed out of the room.

When he got to the Seventh floor ripped the Cloak out and threw it in the bag. When he turned around the corner he saw three people his dad, Sirius, and Remus. He stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Luna Standing looking at the walls as if it is the amazing thing in the world. All three turned to see him standing there. James face flashed into anger.

"So Remus you told the truth," He didn't turn to his friend but looked directly into his son's eyes, "My son was playing the entire long."

Harry eyes traveled to Remus. "How?" He looked at him now.

"I heard what you said in the Hospital Wing that day with Luna. I thought of waiting for her when she got out I was going to grab her attentions and heard your voice. I thought it was impossible until I smelled you in the commons room. I told James and Sirius and first thing we thought was this place." He explained

"Damn it. I should have known about your wolf abilities. How can I forget?" Harry said.

"Damn it is right! What the hell were you think? Huh!" James yelled at him.

"This is me and Luna's mission no one else!" Harry yelled back.

"What about Ginny it's hers too! Didn't you think of her?"

"I don't want her in danger! None of you have the experience in fighting like we have." He pointed at himself and Luna.

"That doesn't explain anything Harry! You made us all think you were going to die and not make it!"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way."

"The only way! Don't be so stupid will you!"

"What if you were at my shoes huh? What if it was mum there telling you you're being stupid?"

"Don't bring your mother into this!"

"You don't even know who she is!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"You're useless you know that! Just like the day when Voldermort killed you! You died right away not even putting a fight! You got mum killed and made my life hell! This is all your fa-" James attacked Harry to the ground. Both of them rolled around and throwing punches at each other. Remus and Sirius was about to intrude but Luna stopped them and shocked her head. Both, Son and Father, glasses where broken and blood covered them.

"Okay that enough you two." Luna said dreamily. When they didn't separate she took out here hand. "_Experlleums!" _ Both got separated. Harry slowly got up but collapsed on the ground. James helped him up.

"Thanks dad." He gave him a smile.

"No problem kid." He ruffled his hair.

"Where's my glasses?" They both said.

Luna rolled her eye. _Men are wired creatures? _Luna thought. Sirius and Remus laughed softly and picked them up. They handed the glasses to them. They did a Reporo on their glasses making them able to see again.

"After all that fighting you two forgive each other?" Sirius said.

"Of course his my Dad/Son." They both said.

They shocked their heads.

"Harry the door appeared do you want all of us to look for it or just you?" Luna asked.

"Let's go inside we don't want Flinch or Mrs. Norris to catch us with all that noise we just made." Harry said. They quickly walked in. The Harry heard a noise something calling for him. The Horcrux! "Luna I can hear it." Harry said.

"I told you there is a fifty chance you will."

"But how? The Horcrux in me got killed."

"True but probably it permently?"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"You remember how I said I had a Horcrux in me," All three in them nodded yes, "Well because of it I was able to speak parselmouth and hear the other Horcrux."

"What! You can hear them!" James said.

"Yeah I can." Harry was too distracted to be able keep up with the talk. He started walking to the noise. When he gotten closer to it the noise stop. It was in the same spot that he, Hermione and Ron found it the last time. He opens the box and found Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. He took it and put it in the bag. "Got it we can go know." Everyone left the Room of Reqiurement.

"You know we're not letting you two going alone." James said.

"Yeah we know now that the cat is out of the bag."

"Ugh I hate cats." Sirius made a disgusted face.

"We know that's why you're a grim." Luna skipped ahead.

"How much does she know?" Remus asked.

"I know pretty much everything that I'm supposed to know."

"Oh." Was simply the three friends said.

When they walked out of the room two people were standing in the hall. "Damn." Both James and Harry said. The two people turned around and saw the five friends looking at them.

"Oh good you're here." Luna said.

"You told them!" Harry was shocked. He never knew that she will do something like that.

"Of course not," She replayed informed and he felt relieved, "With all the noise you two did in your fight and with Ginny telling me that she was going to visit you tonight at this time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look at her Harry. Are you going to make her suffer this time?" He looked at Ginny bout she was in shocked. Lily was confused but relived.

"You knew he was okay?" Lily asked James a little hurt.

"No I didn't until tonight."

"What happen to you?" She walked up to him looking at his injures.

"Oh that. I and Harry got into a fight."

"YOU TWO DID WHAT!" Both flinched at her yelling, "Why would you get into a fight with your own son and you Harry James Potter why would you get into a fight with your father!"

"Well I yelled at him." James started out.

"And I insulted him," Harry said softly. When the saw her getting anger they both said sorry.

"I swear you two! You are your father kid."

While Lily was still arguing them Harry was able to slip away for them. He walked up to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny … I …I didn't … I just didn't want you to get hurt." Harry told her.

"So you lied about your condition the whole time." Harry nodded. What he expected was her to blow like Mrs. Weasley does to the twi- to George now, but it wasn't yelling or shouting it was a punch in the jaw making him fall to the ground. "That's what you get Harry Potter." She spated at him.

"Satisfied know?" Harry said getting up.

"Not at all." She turned and walked away.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Getting my stuff ready, to go with you two."

"I'll help." Luna skipped to her side and both walked. Soon after everyone followed them. Harry put the Invisibility cloak around Him and Luna. They walked inside to see almost half of the Griffendore in the commons room. When they got out of sight Luna followed Lily and Ginny to their rooms and Harry with his dad and uncles. Thirty minutes later everyone was done. James grabbed his Cloak and put it around everyone bags. James and Sirius said they will be right back and had to do something first. Harry let them got but to meet up in Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops!" Lily said clear and strong. The stairs started to appear. They ran quickly up to his office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Dumbledore voice startled them a little. They walked in, "Hello you five."

"Dumbledore, sorry for the short noticed but I'm leaving tonight with five more people." Harry said.

"You knew about this Professor?" Lily asked.

"Yes it was Harry's idea. Quit brilliant. Fake his death and say that his 'Sister' left that day too."

"Really!" Ginny tensed.

"Yes but with five more I didn't. I only see three where's the other two?"

"Don't know what the two are doing but it's my dad and Sirius."

"Very well I will tell everyone parents but they won't be happy about this."

"I know."

"I assume you're leaving through the Forbidden wood?"

"No were going through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack." Remus tensed up.

"I just thought I should probably stay."

"No you're not," A voice from behind said. They all turned to see James and Sirius behind them. James spoke up, "Were not leaving you Remus. We promised we will help you out."

"That's true Remus you have nothing to worry about." Ginny said **(A/N if you forgot Ginny is an Amingues and helps Remus with his Fury little problem) **

"So that settles it you're coming no matter what and if we're lucky and if I remember right the ingredients I can make a Wolfsbane. Don't worry it will be invited later in life by someone else." Luna said.

"Looks like that's settled. Now you should go now that everyone is already in bed."

"Right. Let's go." Harry said good bye. He turned and left his office. When they reached the Whipping Willow Sirius threw a rock hitting the spot where the tree will stop. They all quickly walked in the tunnel.

"So where are we going?" Lily asked.

"To the Shrieking Shack. We found it in are what third or second year. Ever since then Remus stayed here when a full moon is in motion." James told her.

They kept walking until they reached it. Harry opens the entrance of the room. When everyone was out of the tunnel Harry mentions them up stairs.

"Where going to rest and we need plenty of it, now that the hunt has begun and the war is going to happen soon," Harry open the door and froze. He remembered his third year with Sirius, Remus and Peter in this room.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus came up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembered something in this room," He walked to the window, "For now we're safe but as soon we get more Horcrux Death Eaters are going to try and find us. Let's get to bed."

"Wait. Shouldn't we at least have a plan for tomorrow?" Sirius spoke.

"I was thinking about it but I'm not sure it will work yet." Harry said.

"Like?"

"I thought we should go in and break in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

**So that is it my Readers hope u liking it. **

**So should it be the Bank or should it be Salazar's Locket? Still thinking about it right know. Till next time. Sayoo-nara (Means goodbye in Japanese) **


	13. Arguments and Love

**I left my house so I'm going to have problems and no time writing this story but I promise I will write a lot to make it up to u guys. **

**Right now this will be a short chapter of everyone arguing so I can think which Horcrux is going to be first. Enjoy if you want! I just got an Ideas as I am typing right know. Hope you will enjoy it know.**

**I Have read this chapter over and over to get it right. Hope everything is alright because, no offense, I am getting tired people telling me that I need a Beta I have asked but no one is offering. So if there is an offer please tell me I would gladly agree.**

**Chapter 13**

**Arguments and Love?**

"Gringotts!" Everyone shouted but Luna.

"Harry! Are you insane! No one has ever tried to break in that bank! Ever!" James told him.

"Try telling that to some Death Eaters that did it in my First Year and, also, try telling that Hermione, Ron and Me. We did it too." Everyone looked at Harry in disbelieve.

"But, Harry, didn't you have Bellatrix hair to be able to get in?" Luna remembered

"Bellatrix? As in my cousin?" Sirius looked at him shocked. Harry simply nodded. "Bloody Hell!"

"Wait? So you're saying that Bellatrix has a Horcrux in her Vault?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Wait? Sirius is Bellatrix already married?"

"Yeah she is. With a Lanstrange." Sirius answered.

"Then that's where the Horcrux is going to be. In the Lanstrange Vault."

"Wait your actually going to do this!?" Lily asked surprised.

"Well I'm not letting you doing this! Are you insane Harry?" James stood up.

"I'm not asking for a vote. I'm going there even if you like it or not." Harry looked at his parents.

"Absolutely not!" Both of them shouted.

"Why do you care Lily? It's not like you're his mom." Remus said. Harry looked at Remus and he gave him a wink. _He knows! Since when? _Harry gave him a cheery smirk.

Lily stayed quite, "I'm just worried about his health." Lily finally said.

"I'm sorry Lily and James," Remus looked at his friend, "but this is Harry's mission. You tagged along as everyone here. Like it or not Harry knows what he is doing."

"But-" They both started.

"Remus is right James." James looked at Sirius. He then looked at everyone.

"Damn it!" James got up from where he was and walked out of the room. Lily got up and rushed after him.

"I swear that guy." Harry muttered.

"He's your father Harry!" Ginny snapped at him.

"I know he's my dad, but he should have known how this hunt should have gone." Harry said.

"And! We're not like you Harry! We don't know how to chase after Horcrux."

"Neither does Luna and she's doing it."

"She knows how it goes!"

"Look Ginny you better as well go back to Hogwarts." Harry pinched his nose.

"Why in bloody hell should I?"

"Look how you acting!"

"And how am I acting?"

"Like a brat!"

"Well sorry but I think that's a Weasley thing! Now isn't it. You've met my family Potter!"

"Yes I have, but they aren't anything like you! I can a sure you that much."

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted.

"I don't even get why I even let you come along! I should have left when you were packing."

"Damn you Harry."

"Damn me? Why don't you go fuck yourself Weasley!" Everyone in the room can feel the heavy tension around the room. Remus and Sirius kept looking at the argument. They thought they should have stopped it from the beginning but it was too late for that now. Luna just simply shocks her head.

Ginny build up tears but turned around in time for no one to notice them. She walked out of the room. Harry walked to the other side of the room and punches the wall. Sirius and Remus had no clue what to do.

"Harry you should have really thought that through before it came out." Luna spoke

"Don't you think that's a little too late now?" Harry spat. He regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry Luna I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"I know Harry."

"What should I do?"

"Calm down and go apologize to Ginny."

"I don't know if I should? I said the most terrible thing to her."

"True, but you will regret for not telling her sorry later on in the journey."

"Or we can just leave them and just go me and you," Remus and Sirius cleared there throat and looked at Harry, "joking!"

"Go Harry!" Luna pushed him.

"But Ginny is mad. I should let her calm down."

"You're scared?" She asked.

"What? No!"

"Of course not." Luna rolled her eyes, "Harry you should go." Harry didn't move. "Forget what you said to her, Harry. Clear your mind of everything and relax."

"Find. Thanks for keeping my mind at ease."

"I'm always the one that keep your mind calm. Maybe that's why I'm here."

"Yeah maybe, but I think you're here for more reasons." Harry walked out of the room to find Ginny.

"What just happen?" Sirius asked.

"Who knows? Harry is a very unique child." Luna said.

"What did you expect he is James and Li-" Remus cut himself off.

"And who?!" Sirius eyes were wide.

"No one."

"Lily is his mom!" Sirius said softly.

"Yeah she is, but don't you dare tell her anything. Let time flow its way through those two." Luna said.

"8 Gallons that they're going to figure it out during the hunt." Remus said.

"Deal!" Sirius shock on it.

"You still owe me."

"What are you talking about?"

"'9 Gallons that James and Lily are never ever going to go out.'" Remus repeated the same thing Sirius said over the years of Hogwarts.

"Damn you Remus." Sirius muttered and took out 9 Gallons out of his pocket and gave it to Remus.

"Good doing business with you."

"Shove it."

Luna rolled her eyes and ignored them.

**After Lily went to look for James**

Lily looks at all the rooms trying to find James, but couldn't. She thought she should go back to Hogwarts or to the tree. She climbs down the passage way. She slowly walks in the darkness watching her step. When she finally got to the entrance she notices no one around. She decides to goes outside to have a better view to scan James. Someone pulls her back in the tunnel and she starts to scream but they covered her mouth. She tried to break free but the person grabbing her was to strong.

"Evans Shush will ya!" James voice was close to her ear.

She got lose from James grip and turned around. "James!"

"Hey!" He smiled.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Lily accused.

"No… but I was trying to stop you from killing yourself."

"Killing myself?"

"Did you forget that above us is the Whipping Willow?"

"Oh." She simple said making a small blush.

James laughs at her and she turns redder. "Shut up James."

"But it so funny." He kept laughing.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"James stop!" She turned red like her hair.

"Ah, am I making you blush?" he said with a smirk.

"No of course not." She turned her back toward him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. "J-James what are you doing?"

"Nothing really." He said quietly.

She didn't want to move away from him. She actually likes the warmth he was giving to her. She turned around and saw him eye to eye. James looks at her and thought she was the most beautiful person ever. He felt disappointed that she wasn't Harry's mom **(A/N *cough* Yes she is *Cough*)**. He couldn't resist himself and leans closer and kisses her. Lily was shocked and didn't know what to do. Finally she tangled her fingers in his hair bring him close to her. James didn't want to let her go. They finally separate to breath. They looked at each other and didn't say anything but kissed again. When they finished James gave her the most idiotic smile ever. Lily gave him a sweet shy smile.

"So what does this mean?" James asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to ask you to go out with me now."

"Then I will say that I would love that very much." They smiled at each other but Lily smile disappeared, "what about Harry?"

James smile disappeared too, "I don't know? I think I will tell him and I think he will be okay with it." James said. Lily gave him a worried smile. "Don't worry Lils everything will be okay. Come on let's get back before the start thinking the wrong ideas." Lily rolled her eyes. Both of them walking hand in hand with each other.

**Right when Harry went to look for Ginny**

Ginny was on the roof of the Shrieking Shack. She thought going outside will cool her off and it did for a while. She wants to punch Harry in the face again. Her anger starts to build up again just imagining him and hits the roof instead.

"I freaken hate you Harry." She said angrily. "Why did you have to come why couldn't my brothers? Why?" She looks straight ahead to the moon and notice it almost a full moon. Probably in three or four days.

"Hey." Ginny head whipped around and seeing Harry standing behind her.

"What do you want?" She spat and turned around.

"I came to apologize."

"I don't need your apologizes."

"Will you stop being stubborn for once?"

"No I won't. This is how I act like it or not."

"Well I don't like it. I like the one I met the day that I arrived."

Ginny stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Harry sat next to her but Ginny never glanced at him. They stayed up there for some time not saying a word at each other just seeing the night. A cold gust of wind blew and sends chills at Ginny. She wraps her hands around her to keep herself warm. Harry notice and makes a blanket and wraps it around her. She looks at him but this time he wasn't looking at her.

"Aren't you cold?" he just shrouds, "Here," She hands him the blanket.

"No, I made it for you."

"But you'll get cold."

"I'm alright."

"Damn it Potter take the blanket." She gives the blanket to him.

"No!" He gives it back to her. They did it over and over until Ginny throws it but didn't notice Harry face was close and punched him at accident.

"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Harry had his hands on his nose. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It didn't break." He released his nose to see if there was any blood but none. "You know what come here." Ginny scoot closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body and wrapped the blanket around them. She turned a little red but soon faded. She put her head against his chest. Finally Harry lays back bring her with him but lays her beside him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"About what."

"For being stubborn."

"No I should be apologizing to you."

"No I was the one who started it."

"No I was."

"Harry you kno-"

"You know what forget it, because this will start another argument."

"Your right."

They stayed quiet for a while. Ginny started to dosing off and Harry decided to go back. They walked back just in time to hear what was going on at the room everyone was staying.

"What you guys bet!" James yelled.

"Of course we did! What did you think?" Sirius said cheekily

"I can't believe you two!"

"When can't you guys ever stop betting?" Lily sighed.

"Never!" Sirius said.

"Well he started it and I agreed." Remus said.

"What! And you won?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"Now we just did a bet again."

"And what is that?"

"Oh it has nothing to do with you." Remus quickly put in.

"Yeah really and what is this bet about."

"Uh… the bet was … uh…"

"Come on Remus spit it out."

"The bet was is when Harry and Ginny admit that they like each other." Sirius said.

Both Harry and Ginny froze. They looked at each other and looked away embarrassed. James and Lily looked at them.

"Are you saying that they have feelings for each other?" Lily said.

"Huh yeah."

"I'm in." James said. Harry almost chocked. He couldn't believe that his own dad will agreed with that. Sirius he can believe but his father was another thing.

"Really, James? You're going to bet on your son love life." Lily crossed her arm. "Thank you mom." Harry said silently and Ginny gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah I am."

"Fine I'm in too. I know Ginny likes him. She even told me she had a crush on him since she was little on her fifth year. I brought it up once and she said that she was over him but I don't believe it." This time they both chocked.

"Really! Have you seen how Harry been looking at her lately? I mean he is always watching her in class."

Ginny turned blushed really hard and Harry was getting really uncomfortable about the conversation they were having.

"Huh should we go in or… uh… go back out side?" Harry asked her.

"I think we should go in and play we didn't hear anything. Also we can act like we are still mad at each other." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You know they been gone for a long time. They're probably together already." Luna said.

Right there Ginny burst in the room with an annoyed face and Harry grabbed his nose, it still sting from the punch and it gotten a little purple.

"Who's together?" Harry asked.

"Never mind." Luna walked over Harry to see his nose.

"It's not broken trust me." Harry said.

"Never can be so sure." she took out her wand, "_Episkey." _Everyone in the room heard a small crack. "You were saying."

"Thanks Luna."

"You're welcome Harry." She walked to Ginny. Ginny gave Harry a stern look.

"So what have you planned Harry?" Sirius asked.

Everyone looked at him. He looked out of the window. "I we thinking we should check the Bank later and go for the Locket of Salazar Slytherin."

**I'm finished with this about time. I have to admit, since I just noticed, that I'm not good at writing when the couples get together. So hope you enjoyed this. So I have decided the next one will be the Locket. On this one not a lot of people will go in the cave. Enjoy the story.**


End file.
